I'll be your soldier
by Originalhybridlover
Summary: Being in a relationship where the person who claimed to love was the same one who hurt you was no way to live but she didn't know how to get out. However, when Linda met Oliver Queen everything started to change for her. Falling in love with him was the easiest thing in the world. And just maybe he could be her salvation. [I suck at summaries] [ON-HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a requested story. i've never written for this pair before. I'm not sure anyone has. In any case, I hope you'll give it a chance.**

* * *

Linda Parks frowned at herself in the mirror. The marks mottling her skin so telling of the abuse she endured, she looked at the bruises on her arms in the shape of fingers, the red, purple bruising on her neck, the bruising at her temple.

She didn't understand how Adrian could get so angry to the point he would lay his hands on her but it happened so often. The first time it happened she told herself it was an accident, that he hadn't meant to hurt her but then he did it a second time, a third, a fourth and so on. It really set in when he started not only abusing her but belittling her, trying to control every aspect of her life. He had not only become abusive but controlling and possessive as well.

When she realized how bad her situation had become she tried to end things but he had gotten so angry, so violent and the beating he gave her, she shivered with the memory of it, remembering how scared she was that if he didn't stop he was going to kill her.

She had tried to tell her parents what was happening but they wouldn't hear of it. Adrian was the son of two of their oldest friends and business associates and they wouldn't have their daughter making accusations that could destroy a decades-long friendship. They had plans and they weren't going to let her ruin them. She was going to become a lawyer, she was going to marry Adrian and their families would be the two most successful lawyer families in the city. They had everything planned out and nothing was going to get in the way of their plans, not even their own ungrateful daughter.

Her two close friends, Felicity and Caitlin knew of what was going on, they wanted to help but they didn't know how and they didn't want to make things worse but more than that Linda didn't want them getting involved. She was afraid that he would turn his anger on them and if he could hurt her when he claimed to love her, what would he do to her friends. She couldn't take that chance.

Whenever she thought about her situation, she felt helpless, there was nothing she could do. She felt hopeless, she couldn't see a way out of this. But most of all she felt defeated that this had to be happening to her for a reason and that maybe she really did deserve this.

Linda stared at herself a moment longer before setting about covering up her bruises with concealer and makeup, hoping it would be enough. Once she was certain they weren't visible thanks to the makeup and the long sleeve shirt she wore, she wrapped a scarf around her neck to hide the vivid bruise there, she left the bathroom, grabbing her coat and books and headed for her first college class of the day.

LINEBREAK

Later after all her classes for the day were over she walked to the local college hangout on campus. It was a small cafe with couches and booths with an all around friendly atmosphere. She saw Caitlin was already seated at their usual spot, which was a place near the unused fireplace, couch, and chairs nearby.

"Hey, you made it. I was starting to worry!" Caitlin greeted, she was sitting in one of the chairs across from the couch.

"I was only a few minutes late." Linda took a seat across from her at the end of the couch.

"Yes, but.." Caitlin paused, and Linda looked over at her, noticing the way Caitlin seemed to be watching her closely. "I can't help but worry about you."

Linda looked away avoiding her friends searching gaze. "I'm fine. Classes were running late."

"You're fine this time but what about when you're not," Caitlin said and she wasn't talking about being late anymore. She knew of the abuse Linda endured from her boyfriend, Adrian Chase. She wanted to help but she didn't know what she could do when Adrian came from an influential family, one of the most known families in Central City. She doubted anyone would believe her. She constantly worried about her friend. "Linda, how long are you going to take his abuse? You need to leave him."

"It's not that easy." Linda sighed tiredly, this wasn't the first time they had talked about this. The truth was she was scared to try and leave him again. It hadn't worked out well the last time she tried to break up with him. What if he tried to stop her by any means necessary? And then there were her parents to consider. She was pretty sure her parents would disown her if she left Adrian.

Caitlin wanted to argue, she wanted to convince her friend to get out while she could. "Linda-" she began but was interrupted as their other friend joined them.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm late." Felicity plopped down on the opposite end of the couch. "What are we talking about?"

"About Linda needing-"

"Nothing." Linda cut Caitlin off quickly. "Why were you running late?"

Felicity looked down away from them. "I got asked out."

"By Ray?" Caitlin wondered. It was pretty obvious to her that Felicity's study buddy had a crush on her.

Linda was relieved by Caitlin's distraction, silently thanking Felicity for bringing the attention away from her.

"No." Felicity shook her head. "It wasn't Ray."

Caitlin brow furrowed. "Then who asked you out?"

"Lance." said Felicity with a strange tone to her voice, like she was afraid of what they might think.

Linda frowned, trying to remember if Felicity ever mentioned anyone by that name before but not recalling anyone. "You've never mentioned a guy name Lance before?"

"It's not a guy." Felicity mumbled so lowly neither Caitlin or Linda could make out what she said.

"I didn't quite catch that." said Caitlin leaning forward in her seat to hear Felicity better.

"A guy didn't ask me out," Felicity said more clearly. "Sara Lance did?" she said the last part as if she was asking a question, unsure herself if it had really happened.

" _Sara Lance_ asked you out?!" exclaimed Cisco Ramone, announcing his arrival as he took a seat near Caitlin. Cisco and Caitlin had been best friends since high school.

"I know I was shocked too," said Felicity, her eyes glazing over with just the memory of the moment Sara asked her out, she had been so thrown and admittedly very flattered.

"Whose Sara?" Linda questioned confused then pausing as the name 'Lance' ranged a bell in her mind. "Wait did you say, Lance? Is she related to Laurel Lance? I don't know Laurel all that well but she's in my pre-law class."

"That must have been really awkward when you turned her down," Caitlin said with a grimace just imagining it.

"I said yes," Felicity admitted sheepishly.

"What?" Linda, Caitlin, and Cisco all echoed one another with their surprise response.

"Felicity, you're not gay?" Linda meant it as a statement but it came out more of a question. For as long as she had known Felicity she had been straight. Of course, there was nothing wrong with Felicity liking girls. She just thought if Felicity had interest in them then she would have said something to her before now.

"I know but I like her and I get this feeling whenever she's around." It was weird for Felicity because she had never felt this way about a girl before but she wanted to explore it.

"Sounds like you have some things to figure out." Caitlin said, if Felicity wanted to see where this might go with Sara she would support her.

"Well, I think if you believe you might actually be interested in her you owe it to yourself to find out." Said Linda encouragingly, she didn't want Felicity to think what she was feeling was wrong or that her friends would reject her because of it.

Felicity gave a small relieved smile. "Thank you."

Linda offered up a smile to her blonde friend. "Anytime you need to talk about this, I'm here."

"I know." Felicity nodded.

"And anytime you want to make out with Sara, let me know," said Cisco with a teasing grin. "That is something I would not want to miss." and Felicity made a face of annoyance at him in response making him laugh.

"Linda, why are you wearing a scarf, it's like 70 degrees out?" Cisco asking, noticing the scarf she wore around her neck.

She had been unable to cover up the red marks on her neck where Adrian's hands had wrapped around her neck just the night before. He had wrapped his hand tightly around her throat in an attempt to show her that he controlled her. Even her right to breathe air.

Caitlin and Felicity shared a sad look that Linda chose to ignore, she was just glad Cisco didn't pick up on it. He was among the few of her friends who didn't know the truth of how toxic her relationship with Adrian had become.

Caitlin and Felicity knew about the abuse she endured, they had seen her bruises before but neither knew how to help her even though they both wished there was something they could do. A way to help her somehow without making things worse for her.

"Never underestimate a woman's need to accessorize, Cisco," Linda told him with a forced levity. "Regardless of the weather."

Cisco made a face. "If you say so."

"I do," Linda adjusted her scarf carefully.

Cisco just hummed noncommittally.

Caitlin watched her with sympathetic eyes until she caught sight of someone entering the room. "Barry, hey, come join us." She called out to her friend.

Barry Allen scanned the room, following the sound of Caitlin's voice, when he spotted her he started to walk over to her and the small group she was with. "Hey Caitlin," he looked around at her friends. "I wouldn't want to intrude."

"You're not, right guys?" She cast her eyes around at her friends for their agreement.

"Any friend of Caitlins is always welcomed," Linda said easily. Besides he looked like a nice enough guy.

"Thanks." Said Barry with a smile, taking the last free chair nearby. "I'm barry."

"This is Cisco Ramone." Caitlin waved a hand in Cisco's direction.

Cisco nodded at him in response. "Hey."

"Felicity Smoak." Caitlin introduced Felicity next.

Felicity offered a friendly smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"And Linda parks." Caitlin introduced Linda.

Linda gave a small wave. "So how do you know Caitlin?" She asked curiously.

"We have physics together and a few other classes," Barry answered. "And we've brainstormed a few times over lunch on some class projects and essays."

"Physics?" Cisco repeated his interest caught. From there the group started discussing their classes and whatnot, the courses they were taking and what Career path they wanted to take.

Linda felt a twinge of envy at how they were all excited for their futures while she wasn't. She was going to become a lawyer but what she really wanted to be was a journalist. But it was something she was never going to be able to pursue, everything about her life was planned out by her parents and Adrian and there was nothing she felt she could do to change it.

Linda laughed at something Cisco and Caitlin were saying but her laughed quieted when she caught sight of Adrian, she quickly put on a smile as he approached.

"There you are." he reached her, pulling her to her feet and into to him, his arms wrapping around her possessively. "What are you still doing here?"

"I was just spending some time with Felicity and Caitlin," Linda answered hoping not to anger him. "And you remember Cisco, right?" she waved a hand toward him.

Adrian glanced at him before looking away disinterested. "Vaguely." he looked at Barry, his eyes narrowing into a glare. "And who's this?"

"Oh, this is Caitlin's friend Barry.." Linda trailed off, not knowing his last name.

"Allen," Barry supplied, extending his hand. "Barry Allen."

Adrian glanced at his hand and then back up at Barry, not reaching for it, just staring Barry down.

Linda glanced up at Adrian, uneasy with his reaction to Barry, worried Barry's presence was sparking his anger. "Barry, this is Adrian Chase, my-"

"Her boyfriend." He tugged her sharply into his side, his grip on her hip bruising, Linda bit the inside of her cheek to keep from wincing from the twinge of pain she felt from his fingers gripping her so hard.

Barry glanced between the two fighting back a frown, sensing that there was something off there. But he just met these people so he thought best not to cause trouble, he tried to brush his unease off, ignoring how possessive Adrian seemed and the way he kept glaring at him. But it nagged at him the way Linda kept a smile on her face, it seemed forced more than anything and he could have sworn he saw her wince. He frowned, trying to keep his concern at bay but it was hard when he could clearly see there was something wrong here.

The group got along all pretty well with Barry if you ignored the fact that Adrian glared at him any time Barry addressed Linda directly. Adrian kept to himself through most of their casual conversations, besides a snide comment here or there from Adrian. Linda did her best to smooth things over and keep things civil at the very least.

She was in the middle of talking to Felicity and Caitlin about getting together for a girls night when Adrian abruptly cut her off. "We have to get going. We're meeting my parents in twenty minutes."

Linda frowned if there was anyone worse than her own parents it was his and she dreaded seeing them but she knew she couldn't say no. Not to him. It would only make things worse for her. "Right."

"I gotta go, too." Felicity stood up, waving bye to the others. "I'm meeting Ray we're collaborating on a project."

"My friend's throwing a party on Friday," Barry said as everyone began parting ways. "you all should come, it'll be fun." He thought it might be a good idea to spend some time with his new friends, plus everyone could use a break from the stress of classes every now and then.

"Sounds great," said Caitlin. "Ronnie and I will be there." Ronnie was Caitlin's longtime boyfriend who she had been seeing since she was a junior in High school. She waved them goodbye before leaving.

"Maybe I'll ask Sara if she wants to go," said Felicity as she left as well. "It could be fun."

"I'll definitely be there," said Cisco with a nod, he was the last to leave. "Thanks, man."

The sound of a party with her friends, escaping the harsh realities of her life sounded really good to Linda, just to get away from it all for one night was very tempting. "Sure, I'll-"

"We will think about it." Adrain cut her off, shooting her a sharp look of reprimand. "Something could come up. So we'll see."

Linda looked away, her lips pressing thinly together, looking contrite. She hated how he would never let her make any decisions even as something small as going to a party.

Barry nodded, casting worried eyes toward Linda before looking away. He felt something was off with Linda and Adrian's relationship but he barely knew them, his suspicions could be wrong. He decided to keep quiet for now till he was certain there really was something wrong there. He offered up the address to his friend's place where the party would be held.

"C'mon, we're going." Adrian stood up to leave, his hand wrapped around her forearm pulling her up with him. He led them away, his hand now wrapped tightly around her wrist.

Once they were outside, he pulled her into a secluded area nearby behind a tree and away from prying eyes. He whirled around on her, his eyes lit with anger. "How long have you known that guy?"

"What guy?" she asked taken aback by his anger being directed at her so abruptly, he usually didn't show displays of anger with her unless they were safely inside away from any chances of anyone seeing them.

" _Barry_! Don't play stupid!" he snapped at her, face reddening in anger.

Linda had the urge to take a step back but knew it would only anger him further. "I just met him."

" _Don't lie to me_!" Adrian's hand wrapped around her arms tightly, his grip bruising.

Linda gave a small cry from the pain. "I'm not." her voice cracked in fear. "He's a friend of Caitlin's. They have class together."

Adrian scowled darkly. "I don't want you spending any time with him."

Linda felt her frustration rise, frustration from constantly being afraid and frustration from him always trying to control everything she did. "You don't want me spending any time with _anyone_ unless you say it's okay."

Adrian's hand flashed out and roughly gripped her jaw, his fingers digging uncomfortably into her skin. "That's because _you_ belong to me. _You_ are mine to control." his voice took on a dark possessive edge. "I say who gets to be apart of your life, who you spend your time with, what you do, I get the final say on _everything_ you do." He leaned over her threateningly. "Don't ever forget that, do you, understand?"

Linda nodded quickly, fear shooting through her, hating when he got like this but feeling helpless to do anything. He made her feel like a possession something to be own and she hated it just as much as his possessiveness terrified her.

Adrian released his harsh grip on her jaw and pushed her hair back, away from her face, in a falsely tender gesture. "Why do you have to make me angry? You know how you bring out the worst in me at times. It's like you want to provoke me."

"I don't," she said quietly, tears stinging her eyes. She never wanted to provoke him, she felt like she was constantly walking on eggshells to not do that exact thing. "I'm sorry."

Adrian nodded, pressing his mouth against hers harshly.

Linda let out a shaky breath, when he pulled away, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her into his side. She let him lead her away wordlessly not wanting to anger him again. Tears stung her eyes and she blinked them back, she felt a dark cloud hanging over her at her situation, the hopelessness of it all making her feel utterly helpless to do anything about it.

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews are always appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: [Warnings for verbal and Physical abuse]**

* * *

Linda glanced around as she climbed out of Adrian's car, smoothing down her long sleeve green dress. The green dress worked well with hiding her bruises. Adrian had made her change her first few dresses, claiming they were too short or too revealing, he only liked it when she dressed conservatively otherwise she was dressing like a whore who belonged on the street corner. Linda didn't agree but if she even thought about voicing her opinion she was sure it would cost her a beating she rather avoid.

Adrian wrapped his arm around her waist as they made their way up to the front door of the house the party was being thrown. There were already people gathered on the front lawn and porch, drinking and smoking. Loud music emanating from the house.

The music only got louder as they made it inside. The house was packed with people drinking, some were dancing, some were making out against the wall and some were just talking in groups.

"Hey, there's Caitlin and Ronnie." Linda spotted her friend across the room with her boyfriend. "Is it okay if we go over there and talk to them?"

Adrian glanced at her. "Since you ask." he conceded with a nod.

Linda led them over to the other couple. "Caitlin, hey."

"Linda, you made it, I'm glad." Caitlin stepped forward, giving her friend a quick hug.

"You look great." Linda complimented Caitlin's blue dress, it clung to her friend's curves and stopped a few inches above the knee with a flirty skirt.

"Thank you." Caitlin smiled.

"Adrian, I'm surprised you made it. I didn't think this was your scene." Ronnie commented.

"It's not. Linda wanted to come." Adrian responded, glancing away from them and looking around disinterestedly.

"Where's Felicity and Cisco?" Linda wondered.

"Cisco is off flirting with that girl Gypsy," Caitlin answered. "And Felicity went to get a drink with her date, Sara."

Adrian's brow furrowed. "Felicity's into girls?" he frowned, turning to Linda. "Did you know about this?"

"It's a recent development," Linda answered. "But if she's happy that's all that matters."

Adrian frowned, he could remember a couple nights where Linda and Felicity went out with just the two of them and he wondered just how recent this change in sexuality was.

"There they are," Ronnie pointed out.

Linda glanced to her left to see Felicity approaching them with a smile, there was an equally pretty blonde girl beside her with blue eyes and freckles.

"Linda, I'm glad, you made it." Felicity smiled. "I'd like you to meet Sara." She smiled at her date. "Sara, this is Linda one of my closest friends. Linda this is Sara, you have a class with her sister Laurel."

Linda extended her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too, Felicity's mentioned you a few times since we met." Sare offered a kind smile.

Adrian cleared his throat and Felicity frowned at him, barely keeping the glare she wanted to pin him with at bay. "This is Adrian." Felicity didn't bother keeping the dislike for him out of her tone.

Adrian glared at Felicity, not liking her tone before focusing his gaze on Sara. "Adrian Chase, Linda's boyfriend."

Sara nodded. "Isn't your father like a lawyer or something? I think my dad may have mentioned him a few times. He's a detective."

"Both my parents are well-known lawyers. What did you say your last name was?" Asked Adrian, looking at her questioningly.

"Lance." Answered Sara.

"Oh, you're Quentin Lance's youngest daughter. The problem child." Adrian gave a smirk that was almost insulting.

"Yeah, that would be me." Sara gave him a fake smile, thinking he was a dick. And that it was no wonder it appeared Felicity didn't like the guy. She has barely been in his presence for two minutes and already she wanted to get away from him. She turned to Felicity. "Dance with me?"

Felicity nodded, taking Sara's hand. "I'll see you guys later." She called over her shoulder as she disappeared into the crowd with Sara.

"Hey," Barry appeared with his arm wrapped around a pretty dark-skinned girl. "I'm glad you guys made it." He smiled welcoming, he smiled at the girl that was with him. "Everyone this is my girlfriend, Iris West. Iris, this is Caitlin and her boyfriend, Ronnie, and this is Linda Parks and her boyfriend, Adrian."

"Hi," Iris gave a small wave. "It's nice to meet you all. I'm glad Barry has made an effort to meet more people outside his physic classes."

"Your friend throws a pretty great party," Ronnie commented.

"He does." Barry agreed, looking around for his friend.

"It helps that he's hot. He's on my top five cheat list." Iris said playfully with a grin. She liked to tease Barry about her attraction to his best friend but he knew she was only messing with him. "Oh, hey there he is." She caught his attention by calling out to him and waving her hand.

Linda felt Adrian's hand tightened around her as Barry's friend made his way over but she barely noticed as she took the other man in.

He was gorgeous. He had a strong facial structure covered in light stubble, his hair was cut into something resembling a buzz cut. He had the body of an Adonis and the most gorgeous blue eyes she had ever seen.

"I'd like you guys to meet Oliver Queen, he's a very close friend of mine." Barry grinned at his best friend.

"More like brothers," said Oliver.

"Oliver, this is Ronnie and Caitlin." Barry waved a hand in their direction. Caitlin smiled and Ronnie nodded at Oliver in greeting. "And this is Linda and her boyfriend-"

"Adrian Chase." Oliver cut him off, his once friendly smile vanishing.

Adrian glared at Barry. "You didn't say your friend was Oliver."

"I wasn't aware I was supposed to," Barry replied with a look of confusion not understanding where all this tension was coming from.

Linda frowned up at Adrian, wondering why he was reacting to Barry's friend the way he is. "Adrian," she began hesitantly. "Do you two know each other?"

Adrian's eyes snapped to hers and she couldn't help but flinch back from the anger she could see in them. _Oh God, tonight was going to be awful._

She was afraid what he would do when they went back to his place. How he would take his anger and frustration out on her.

* * *

When Oliver first walked over to meet Barry's new friends, he had taken them all in before recognizing Adrian and his eyes instinctively went to the girl he had his arm wrapped around.

She was a small petite little thing but beautiful with curves in all the right places, long black hair, pale skin, dark eyes, an expressive face. He wondered what she was doing with a guy like Adrian.

It was obvious to him the way she stood perfectly still, that she had already met the real Adrian. How he liked to hit women, he was cruel and abusive. His charming charismatic grin was nothing but a mask to hide the abusive dick that lurked just beneath the surface.

Oliver knew his type well, he had grown up with an abusive father. Robert Queen was known to the world as a majorly successful businessman that was until he was exposed for the abusive bastard he was behind closed doors.

And that was the man Oliver knew. Some of Oliver's earliest memories was of his mother covered in bruises from his father or the sound of her sobs as he yelled and belittled her. When he got older he tried to protect her from his father but he only ended up, getting hurt in the end. He still had the scars from just how severe his father had beat him.

Being at the end of one of his father's beatings instead of his mother only made him want to be able to protect himself, his mother and his little sister, Thea from his wrath that much more.

He took martial arts classes, learning self-defense. It was a surprise at just how well he took to it. He wasn't the best student in regular classes but in this, he excelled. And he was quite proud knowing he could protect his loved ones from threats if he needed to.

He couldn't help but wonder if Linda had someone that would fight for her. That would keep her safe from her abusive boyfriend.

"You can say that." Adrian glared bringing Oliver out of his thoughts.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Do you really want to get into this here?" Oliver arched a brow at him.

He had no problem kicking Adrian's ass again. Just the sight of the other man had his short temper rising to the surface.

Adrian stepped forward. "You don't scare me, Queen." he sneered. "You never have."

Oliver's jaw clenched in anger, tension coursing through him. "Maybe we should change that, Chase."

"Oh." Barry's eyes widened as it hit him how they knew Oliver and Adrian knew each other. He hadn't realized that Adrian was the same Adrian Oliver told him about.

"Adrian, don't, please." Linda pulled on his arm but he shrugged her off. "Adrian, C'mon, I just wanted to spend an evening with my friends. I don't want any trouble."

"You should listen to your pretty girlfriend," Oliver growled at Adrian. "I'm sure you remember what happened the last time you tried to come at me."

"Stay away from my girlfriend," Adrian growled, choosing to ignore what Oliver just said. He turned, grabbing Linda's arm roughly. "C'mon, were leaving."

"I'm not ready to leave." Linda protested as he led her way, wincing at his tight grip.

" _I don't care_. Move your ass, Linda!" Adrian snapped, shoving her forward and she barely kept herself from falling face first.

"Okay, okay," Linda said, trying to cruel into herself as he grabbed her arm again yanking her after him. " _Ow_ , Adrian." his grip was so tight, painfully so. She knew he was going to leave yet another bruise.

Oliver frowned, watching the way he roughly pushed Linda around, treating her as if she was nothing more than a ragdoll he could push and pull around.

He was moving quickly, following after them before he even realized what he was doing. He grabbed Adrian's arm jerking her around to him.

"What the _fuck_ is your problem?!" Adrian demanded.

"My problem is you and how you can't treat your girlfriend with an ounce of decency." Oliver clenched his jaw, taking a step forward. "She's a person, not a ragdoll!"

"Shit!" Barry muttered, pushing aside a few people, muttering apologies as he tried to get to Oliver.

"This is not any of your damn business!" Adrain snapped, focusing his rising anger on Oliver.

Linda stumbled back in surprise watching on with wide eyes.

Oliver stepped more into Adrian's space, anger and violence coursing through him. "I'm making it _my_ business."

Adrain's face twisted up, right before he pulled back his arm, swinging it at Oliver.

Oliver blocked Adrian's fist with his arm, twisting around, grabbing Adrian's arm and twisting it behind his back, lifting his leg and slamming it into the back of Adrian's kneecap, sending him down to his knee, and twisting his arm.

Adrian groaned, clenching his jaw shut to keep from making a sound.

"How do you like being pushed around?" Oliver demanded the chatter and noise from the party had fallen silent as they watched on.

"Go fuck yourself," Adrian said through clenched teeth.

Oliver twisted his arm viciously and a small grunt of pain escaped Adrian despite how hard he tried not to show Oliver was hurting him.

"Oliver, man, don't," Barry said, laying a cautious hand on his friend's shoulder finally reaching him. "Stop, don't do this here, not now." His friend couldn't afford to screw up. He had his little sister to consider.

Oliver could hear what Barry wasn't saying. He couldn't lose it again in front of all these people. He had Thea to think of. He shoved Adrian away with a growl. "Don't embarrass yourself further, Chase."

Adrian pushed back to his feet with a grunt, glaring at everyone around him, he whirled around snatching Linda by the arm. "We're leaving."

Linda didn't fight him, allowing him to pull her out, still, she feared what would happen when they returned to his place and she couldn't help but glance back at Oliver, surprised to find his eyes on her, a troubled look etched across his handsome face.

* * *

Linda flinched as the apartment door slammed closed behind them. "Adrian," Linda said cautiously.

" _Don't_." he snapped advancing on her. "Don't say a word."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that you knew Barry's friend and that you clearly didn't like-" Linda broke off on a cry of pain as her head snapped to the side from the back of Adrian's hand striking across the cheek.

"I told you not to speak!" He snapped advancing on her, his hands gripping her arms painfully. "What part of that don't you understand?"

Linda whimpered as he shook her roughly. "I'm sorry, please, _please_ , just calm down." her voice cracked, her fear audible.

"Don't tell me to calm down, bitch!" He shoved her away from him harshly and she slammed into the wall, her head smacking against the hardwood, pain shooting up her back.

She cried out in pain and tried to curl into herself in an attempt to make herself a smaller target but it didn't help, she whimpered in pain as Adrian slammed his fist into her stomach, knocking the breath out of her.

However before she could sink to the floor Adrian yanked her up against him, looming over her threatening. "You think I didn't see the way you were looking at him?! You're going to stay the fuck away from him or so help me, _God_ , you will regret it. Do I make myself clear?"

Linda nodded, whimpering, fear coursing through her. She would agree to anything if it would keep him from hurting further.

"Bitch, speak when I'm speaking to you!" Adrian snapped, striking her across the face again, she felt her lip split with the force and she cried out. She tried to break free of the grip he had on her with his other arm but couldn't. "Do I make myself clear?" Adrian growled, his hand raising to strike her again.

"Yes, yes, I understand." She cried, tears escaping her eyes, black streaks smearing down her cheeks from her mascara. "Please, please, Adrian. _I'm sorry_."

"You better be." He shoved her away roughly and she knocked the wall again, sliding to the floor. "Go clean yourself up, you look like a mess." he sneered.

Linda recoiled from the look of disgust he sent her, she quickly picked herself off the floor and rushed to the bathroom. She shut the door behind her, locking it, sliding to the floor, her back pressed against it. Tears welled up in her eyes as she wrapped an arm around her stomach where he struck her and gently touched her other hand to her face and wincing from the pain, her lip stinging and cheek throbbing.

She took deep breaths to try and will the pain away, her lip trembled, she tried to blink back the tears but failed as they chorused a path down her face, she let out a shaky breath, crying silently.

God, she hated this, hated her life, hated being weak, hated being Adrian's victim, his prisoner. She just wanted the pain to stop. She wanted to wake up from this nightmare she was living.

She curled into herself silent sobs wracking her body.

She wanted to be free. Free of the hurt. Free of the pain. Free of Adrian.

She just wanted her life back. Her freedom.

* * *

 **A/N: Feel free to leave a review. They're always appreciated. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

Linda walked into jitters and stepped up to the line for the counter. She had to be at class in an hour.

She glanced at her phone when she got a message from Adrian, telling her, they were having dinner with her parents tomorrow and not to make any other plans.

She frowned, dread feeling her. Her parents were always worse when around Adrian, she pocketed her phone when the line started to move.

"What can I get you?" she looked up in surprise to see Oliver Queen working behind the counter.

"Um, I-" She fumbled.

"Hey, it's Linda, right?" asked Oliver.

"Yeah, we met the other night." Linda was surprised he remembered her name. "You work here?"

"I'm working the counter, so I would imagine so." He grinned at her. "This you're first time here?"

"I usually come here when it's busier," Linda admitted.

"Rush hour." Oliver nodded. "Probably why I haven't noticed you before."

"And you don't know me." Linda pointed out.

"Doesn't matter. I would have noticed you." Oliver's eyes slid over the length of her.

Linda's felt her cheeks heat up at the way he looked at her.

"So what can I get you, Linda?" Oliver asked, tilted his head at her with a small charming grin.

"A Carmel Capachino and one buttery croissant." She answered.

"That will be four dollars and 97 cents." Oliver runged up her order.

Linda rummaged through her bag for her wallet and passed over a five dollar bill. "Keep the change."

Oliver nodded. "Your order will be ready in just a moment."

Linda stepped to the side and waited for her order when her name was called she accepted her ordered, offered Oliver a friendly smile before walking away.

Oliver followed her with his eyes watching as she went and took a seat at an empty table by the glass window.

He had spoken with her for only a few minutes and he still didn't know what she was doing with Adrian. She seemed kind, friendly, sweet, too good for the likes of Adrian.

Oliver had kept an eye on Linda as she sat by the window every now and then. At first, he thought maybe she was meeting someone but fifteen minutes had passed and she still sat by herself.

He turned to his co-worker. "Hey, Jessie, I'm taking my break early, cover for me, will you?"

"Yeah, sure." she nodded. "You got twenty minutes."

"Alight, thanks." Oliver moved out from behind the counter grabbing up a bagel and heading toward Linda's table.

Linda looked up, eyes widening when she saw Oliver slide into the seat across from her. "Mind if I join you?"

"No, um, not at all. Are you on break?" Linda asked.

"Yeah, I figured I spend it getting to know one of Barry's new friends." Oliver tore a piece of his bagel off, chewing slowly. "So how long have you known Barry?"

"Not long," Linda admitted. "My friend Caitlin introduced us just a few days ago. They have a few classes together. How long have you know Barry."

"Seems like forever. We met when we were just kids when my family came here for a business trip but we didn't live in the same city so we didn't see each other all that much but when I moved here about five years ago. We go really close. I think of him as a brother."

"I understand. I've known Felicity since she and her mother moved here when she was ten and we've been best friends since and I've known Caitlin since high school. They're like sisters to me."

"I actually have a sister." Oliver told her, his lips ticking up into a smile at the thought of his little sister, Thea.

"Yeah." Linda smiled. "How old is she? What is she like? Are you close?"

Oliver grinned at her obvious interest, he leaned forward on his elbows, his face lighting up as he spoke of his sister.

Linda watch mesmerized how something as simple as talking about his little sister could make his entire face light up like it was Christmas morning. It was then she realized while being in Oliver's company that for the first time in a really long time, she didn't feel like she was trapped or like she was suffocating in her despair. She felt completely at ease like she was just having lunch with a new friend and enjoying herself for once.

When Oliver's break was over he stood up. "It was great talking with you, Linda. I hope to do it again sometime."

"Yeah, me too." Linda agreed and watched him returned to work, moments later she got up to leave, a small smile gracing her lips. She really liked the thought of spending more time with him.

* * *

The others had gathered at the college union, winding down after their last classes. A lot of them had met up with their significant other. Linda kind of felt like the third or fifth weel except there was more than just the five of them but she was thankful Adrian was not there.

"So, Linda has Adrain ever mention Oliver before?" Caitlin wondered.

"No," Linda shook her head. "Why?"

"It just seemed like there was a history there and not a good one," Caitlin commented. "They looked ready to kill one another at the party."

"Really? I didn't see that," said Felicity. "When was this?"

"It was after you went to go dance with Sara," Barry told her.

"What happened?" asked Sara curiously, sitting close beside Felicity. The two were spending more time outside of class together.

"Well, Adrian was pushing Linda around, trying to get her to leave and I guess Oliver didn't take too well to that." Said Caitlin. "He kind of put Adrain in his place."

"What?" Felicity's eyes widened and she frowned in disappointment. "I wish I could have seen that." She really hated Adrain and thought it was high time that someone did something about how he treated her best friend.

"Honestly, I'm surprised Adrian didn't really fight back," said Ronnie with a look of confusion. "I mean, he's not the type to be pushed around."

"He didn't want to make a scene." Linda frowned. Adrian could have defended himself. He was skilled in Martial arts. She knew he could have fought back against Oliver if he really wanted to.

"Hey, Barry," Caitlin said, turning to Barry. "You and Oliver are really close, You would know how he and Adrain know each other, right?"

Iris leaned into Barry's side. "I don't think Oliver would mind if you told them."

Barry smiled wrapping an arm around he shoulder before turning to the others. "A couple years ago, Oliver slept with Adrain's girlfriend." he glanced at Linda. "I'm guessing this was before Adrain was with you. Anyway, Adrian didn't take it well as you can imagine. It resulted in a fight and I think that was the last time they saw each other until the party."

"Did Oliver know the girl he slept with was his girlfriend at the time?" Linda wondered, thinking about the time she spent with him when he was fully aware she was seeing Adrian. Was going after Adrian's girlfriend a pattern with him? Is that all he saw her as? Or did he actually enjoy talking with her?

"Not until Adrian confronted him about it. Things got messy after that." Barry said. "Adrian and Oliver have been on bad terms ever since."

Linda wondered if Adrian hit that girlfriend like he did her and if that was what drove her into Oliver's bed? She honestly didn't think she was the only girlfriend he ever hit or beaten.

"Hey, do you guys mind if we crash?"

Linda looked up to see Oliver approaching with a teenage girl, who looked to be around sixteen, she had long wavy brown hair, blue eyes, and a petite figure.

"You know, you don't have to ask." Barry smiled at his friend.

"Hey, Thea." Iris smiled at the younger girl.

"Hey, Iris," The girl didn't wait for an invitation as she moved to take a seat.

"Hey, Ollie," Sara greeted.

"You guys know each other?" Linda asked in surprise.

Oliver smiled at her as he slid into the seat next to her. "Sara and I are both originally from Starling City. Her sister used to date one of my close friends back in Starling City, Tommy."

"Everyone this is my sister, Thea." Oliver sent a smile at his sister.

"Hello, Thea," Linda smiled. "I'm Linda."

"Hi," Thea returned offering up a smile. "How long have you known my brother?"

"Not long." Linda smiled. "But he seems like a good brother."

"The best." Thea grinned.

Linda looked down to hide her smile, it was nice to see that Oliver's adoration for his sister was returned. It was clear to her in that one response from Thea that she thought the world of her older brother.

When she looked back up she caught Oliver staring back at her and her heartbeat quickened at the way he was looking at her with his gorgeous blue eyes. Her stomach fluttered in a good way, she ducked her head down and her hair fell in front of her eyes. She pushed it back, looking at Oliver through her lashes and fought back a smile.

* * *

Felicity made her way across campus grounds, sifting through her bag, she stumbled backward when she walked into a hard chest.

She threw her hands out to brace herself as she lost her footing, closing her eyes tightly expecting to land on the ground in an embarrassing heap but instead she felt hands steadying her by gripping her shoulders. "I am so sorry," she apologized looking up, she caught sight of familiar blue eyes. "Oliver."

"You okay?" asked Oliver with concern.

"Yeah, thanks for stopping my fall," she gave a small laugh. "That would not have been pretty."

"And I would think you have enough bruises already."

Linda's smiled faded, her eyes widening. "What?"

"I'm not an idiot, Linda. I promise you, I'm a lot smarter than I look." He let his hand drop from her shoulders. "I know what kind of man your boyfriend is."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." she lied, she looked away from him to avoid his gaze.

"Yes, you do. You still have a split lip, you can try and cover up most of your bruises but you can't cover that up." Oliver argued.

"I fell." Linda still refused to look at him.

Oliver's eyes narrowed. His mother used to use that same excuse, that same lie when it came to when his father got violent with her. "And What? You fell into his fist? I find that very unlikely."

Linda finally turned her gaze back to him at his insistence. "Why do you care? You barely know me?"

"Because you're not his punching bag. You don't deserve to be treated the way he treats you. No woman deserves to be treated that way." Oliver responded heatedly, his eyes flashing with righteousness."

Linda felt emotion well in her chest at his words but she pushed it down. "I have to get to class," she moved to step around him.

Oliver put his hand out to halt her movements. "Let me walk you?"

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Why?"

"I just trying to be your friend." He sighed. "I'm sorry if it didn't come off that way a minute ago. I just hate to see someone being mistreated."

Linda looked at him closely, looking for a sign that he was working some ulterior motive but she couldn't see that he was. "Okay." She said, finally.

"Good," Oliver gave a small smile falling into step with her as she resumed her walk.

* * *

When Linda stepped out of her last class of the day she was surprised to find Oliver waiting for her.

"Hey," Oliver pushed off the wall.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Linda smiled in surprise.

"I thought we could get some coffee after your last class." Oliver was hoping to spend some time with her. He thought with what she went through Adrian she could use a friend to just talk to.

"Yeah, sure," Linda smiled at the offer. She pulled out her phone and sent a text to Adrian, knowing if she didn't come by his place right away he would be calling her, trying to find out where she was.

She texted him that she was getting a coffee with Caitlin and she would be by a little later. She felt a twinge of guilt about lying but she knew she couldn't tell him the truth. He would not take it well if he knew she was talking to Oliver, let alone getting coffee with him.

"How did you know what my last class was?" Linda wondered.

"I ask Barry to ask Caitlin." Oliver gave a small grin. "Don't worry I'm not stalking you."

"I didn't think you were." she laughed lightly and Oliver's grin widened, liking th sound of her laugh.

* * *

Oliver and Linda ended up at Jitters, he grabbed a booth by the window. "Why don't you take a seat and I'll get our drinks. I think I can remember your drink order."

"Okay, thanks." she slid into a chair setting her bag on the table, watching as Oliver headed to the counter. He moved around the line to the front, stopping to talk to the barista behind a counter before several minutes later he walked around behind the counter and started whipping up their drinks himself.

Her phone beeped with a notification. She had a message from Adrian. She opened the message up.

 _ **You better not keep me waiting too long. We're meeting up with my parents tonight.**_

Linda closed out the message and slipped her phone back into her bag, her stomach twisting in knots at the prospect of having dinner with Adrian and his parents again.

"Everything okay?" Oliver slid in across from her, setting her cup in front of her.

"Yeah, everything's fine." She put her phone on silent and slipped it back into her bag.

Oliver watched her closely. "Adrian?"

"No," she shook her head. "It was someone else."

Oliver frowned not really believing her. "And was it the same someone else who gave you that bruise on your arm?"

Linda looked down at her arm in surprise to see her sleeve had bunched up revealing the bruise on her arm, dark purple in the shape of fingers. She hastily pulled her sleeve down. "That's nothing. It was an accident."

"I seriously doubt that." Oliver frowned. "I saw how he treated you at my party, remember? I'm sure you have more bruises to go along with that one."

"It's not from Adrian." Linda insisted, the lie coming easily to her. She didn't want Oliver to pity her or look at her like she was this broken girl even if that was how she felt sometimes.

Oliver was silent for a moment knowing she was lying. He didn't know if she was trying to protect herself or Adrian by lying. He hoped she wasn't trying to protect Adrian after it was clear to him he liked to beat up on his girlfriend.

"You're a terrible liar, you know that?" he responded surprising Linda.

"What? I'm not-" she shook her head in denial.

"You are but what I don't get is why? Are you trying to protect him or yourself?" Oliver wonder, searching her eyes. "Or has lying about what you go through become second nature to you?"

Linda fell silent and looked away from him, feeling like he could see inside of her, down to everything she tried to keep hidden. Her pain, her helplessness, how hopeless she felt.

"Look, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Oliver said, reaching out and touching the back of her hand.

Linda eyes fell down to his hand and brought her gaze slowly back up to his kind blue eyes full of understanding. "But I'm here if you do."

Linda felt a wave of gratitude for the kindness he was showing her. "Thank you." She murmured quietly.

Oliver released her hand and wrapped it around his cup.

"Can I ask you something?" Linda wrapped her hands around her own cup, absorbing the warmth into her skin.

"Of course, you can," Oliver responded, offering up a faint smile.

"Why are you taking such an interest in Adrian and me?" Linda wanted to know if this was about the grudge between him and Adrian or was this about her.

"I'm just trying to understand why someone like you would be with Adrian when he continuously puts his hands on you. You have to know you deserve better." Oliver answered, frowning.

"Someone like me?" Linda repeated, her nose crinkling in confusion. "What do you mean by someone like me?" She didn't want to bother with denying again that Adrian was abusive when Oliver made it pretty clear he didn't believe her and knew the truth.

"Your kind, you're smart, you have lots of friends," Oliver's gaze locked with her own. "You're beautiful."

Linda's felt her heart skip a beat in her chest hearing him call her beautiful and saying such nice things about her. His kind eyes and sweet smile were having an effect on her as well if the fluttering in her stomach was anything to go by.

"You can do so much better than a guy like Adrian," Oliver said, his intense eyes never leaving hers.

She felt herself blush and tucked her dark hair behind her ear, as her lips formed a sweet quiet smile that was almost bashful.

Oliver watched as her cheeks tinged with an attractive pink, the endearing way she pushed her hair back and her sweet smile that had such potential to light up a room.

It was then, at that moment, staring into her dark eyes that were full of wonder and surprise at his complimenting words that had him making a promise to himself.

He was going to find a way to help her because from where he was sitting she deserved a whole lot better than Adrian Chase.

She deserved to be with someone who would never even think about hurting her.

She deserved to happy and she deserved someone who would always be there for her.

Maybe by being her friend he could show her that she didn't have to suffer at Adrian's hands. She could be free and he would help her. She didn't have to be afraid. He would protect her. He would keep her safe.

He promised himself that he would help Linda see that she deserved to be happy. He would help her see that she deserved better.

* * *

 **A/N: Feel free to leave a review.:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter has themes of inappropriate sexual comments and sexual harassment. So if that's triggering for you, you might want to skip past the club scene.**

* * *

Linda hastened her steps as she walked through her parent's house making her way to the dining room to find her parents seated at the dinner table already with looks of disapproval etched across their features.

"You're late." Her father Gregory Parks said before she even sat down. "You know dinner is mandatory at least once a week."

"I know but I was at Adrian's." Linda looked down at her phone, checking the time, she frowned. "And I'm only ten minutes late."

"Ten minutes is still late." Her mother Amanda Parks said sharply. "And what are you wearing?"

Linda glanced down at her tank top and button up shirt, and old faded jeans. "Casual clothes."

"If you expect to be taken more seriously you need to dress like you care about your appearance." Her mother said, eyeing her clothes distastefully.

"There's nothing wrong with how I dress." Linda defended. "Just because I don't dress the way you want me to doesn't mean there's anything wrong with what I'm wearing."

"Do not talk back to your mother," her father said sharply. "If she said there's something wrong with how you dress, you should listen. Your mother is a successful businesswoman with the perfect image. You'd be wise to take her advice."

Amanda shot her husband a sweet smile. "Thank you, Gregory."

Linda pursed her lips, falling silent.

"Well, don't let your dinner get cold. Start eating." Her mother ordered.

Linda picked up her fork, looking down at her plate of pasta. She twirled her fork around on her plate, pushing food around, slowly eating her food.

"Where's Adrian tonight?" Her father asked.

"He started taking some extra night classes," Linda answered, before taking a bite of her food and chewing slowly.

"Smart man. The more classes he takes the sooner he can become a lawyer." Gregory commented in approval. He pointed his fork at his daughter. "You should take your cues from your boyfriend. He has his life put together."

"My life is planned out," she retorted. "By the both of you. You wanted me to pursue a career as a lawyer just like you and that is what I'm doing. I'm doing the best I can to live up to both your expectations."

"Well, it's not good enough," her father snapped. "You need to do better. I won't have you disgracing this family. The only thing you have done right was choosing to be with Adrian."

"He's not as perfect as you make him out to be," Linda mumbled, looking down at her food.

Her father's eyes narrowed on her, as he set his silverware down. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

Linda slowly looked up from her plate and across the table at her parents both who were looking at her expectantly, waiting for her to elaborate.

"Nothing." she shook her head. Just forget I said anything." Her parents would probably just make excuses for him. They liked him better than they did their own daughter. She knew that.

"No, I want to know what you meant." Gregory's tone was hard as nails and filled with authority.

Linda pressed her lips into a thin line, falling silent.

"Young lady, your father is talking to you. You better answer him." Amanda's voice took on a cold edge.

Linda looked between them their displeasure obvious. She sighed, setting her fork down. "Adrian's abusive," she said point blank. "Whenever he gets angry, he takes it out on me."

Gregory and Amanda stared at her, expressions unchanging.

Linda frowned, she had expected something else. A reaction at least but nothing. "He's not a good man. He beats me. I want out but I-"

"No," her father said abruptly. "You are not leaving Adrian. He's the best thing to ever happen to you."

Linda blinked, her lips pulling down into a frown. "I tell you that Adrian beats me and you want me to stay with him?" God, what was wrong with her parents? "You actually think he's the best thing to ever happen to me?"

"Yes," her father answered. "Adrian is the son, I've always wanted. He smart, he's talented, he's determined. He knows what he wants and he has the drive to go after it."

"And we want to unite or two families," Amanda added, lifting her glass of wine. "You are not going to screw that up simply because you have a habit of angering Adrian and can't take your punishment for doing so."

"Punishment?" Linda's voice echoed back flatly, unable to believe what she was hearing. "You think I needed to be punished?"

"You should know better than to anger him," her mother said, sipping her drink. "Maybe then he wouldn't have to teach you a lesson."

Linda slumped back in her chair, deflating, having trouble wrapping her mind around their reactions to what she had told them. They didn't care. They thought she was to blame. They still thought the world of Adrian.

It was so messed up.

"Perhaps you need to make some changes to yourself." Her father picked up his silverware, preparing to take a bite of his food, he chewed slowly and swallowed before speaking again. "Change whatever it is about yourself that makes him angry and do your best to keep him happy."

Linda couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Being with him is hell and you want me to try and keep him happy? How am I supposed to do that when he makes me miserable?"

"Don't be selfish, Linda," her mother snapped. "We raised you better than that. This is bigger than you. Are two families together will be the most well-known Lawyers in the state. We're working on building our own law firm with Edward and Katherine Chase and we won't have you ruining this for us because you can't work things out with Adrian."

"Now, eat your dinner before it gets cold and I don't want to hear you badmouthing Adrian again." Her father ordered.

Linda pushed her plate away her appetite gone. "I'm no longer hungry."

"Your father told you to eat." Her mother responded. "So eat."

Linda sighed, knowing there was no point in arguing further. She pulled her plate back toward her and started eating. The sooner she finished her food, the sooner she could excuse herself and escape the presence of her parents and their expectations of her.

* * *

The past couple days were bad for Linda, trying to focus on her classes dealing with her not only her parents but Adrian's as well who were just as bad as her own and tip-toeing around Adrian doing her best not to piss him off. Her only saving grace was meeting up with her friends and meeting up with Oliver for Coffee at Jitters in between her classes during his break hour.

Ever since he walked her to her class last week they had started meeting up regularly for coffee. They talked a lot, it didn't matter what it was whether it was about her classes or his work, small things like what kind of foods they enjoyed, simple things like the weather. She just enjoyed talking to him. It felt like the only time she could truly let her guard down and relax.

He hadn't ask further about her and Adrian not pushing her and she really appreciated that.

On some level, she knew he was waiting for her to want to talk to him about it on her own. She had thought about it but she just wasn't ready to.

She wanted to keep her friendship with Oliver separated from her drama with Adrian. He had a way of brightening her day making her feel lighter in a way she was no longer used to feeling anymore.

When Caitlin suggested they all go out for a night. It sounded like a great way to get rid of some of the stress she was feeling. Adrian had another late class and he told her he was meeting up with some of his peers for a late study session and possibly some drinks. She wouldn't have to worry about him. She could just be herself, let her guard down and just enjoy being out with her friends for the night.

No one's expectations weighing her down for the night sounded perfect. She was quick to agree.

Felicity had offered for her to get ready at her place, knowing full well what Linda's parents were like. And Felicity had no shortage on dresses when it came to proper club attire. Donna Smoak loved to try and get her daughter to dress up a little more.

Linda had browsed through Felicity's dress and had settled on a dark purple number. It had a v neckline, with a cut out back, the front of the bottom half of the dress clung to her curves ending a little above her knee.

It was more daring than anything she wore before but she loved the dress. She felt in control for once wearing it, knowing Adrian would have made her wear something else. But tonight she got to wear what she wanted and having that little bit of control back was what she needed no matter how small.

She let her black hair fall freely down her back and around her shoulders, most of her current bruises had faded and were easy to cover up with a little bit of make-up. Her split lip had healed up nicely. Felicity had helped with her makeup.

Felicity had thrown on a little black dress with cutouts on the side and had let her blonde hair fall around her shoulders in flattering curls.

After they had finished getting ready Linda and Felicity left Felicity's place planning on meeting everyone at the club, Lux.

They drove in Linda's car, she parked just around the block from it.

They had to show their Id to get into the club. It was a good thing Felicity had made them fake Id's at the beginning of the year since they both were only nineteen and not the legal age to be getting into a club.

Linda looked around once they were inside the club, the bar was off to one side, the dance floor dominated most of the bottom floor. There was a slightly raised platform for the DJ and on-stage music acts. There was a set of stairs that led up to a second floor that led off into two separate sections.

One she could tell was the VIP Section with its couches and chairs and mini bar. the other half was a second dance floor and a nearby balcony to overlook the dancefloor below.

She felt Felicity's hand wrap around her wrist. "C'mon, let's find the others."

Linda let herself be pulled through the club, the club lights flashing, music blaring, feeling the clubs energy, a promise of a good time.

"Felicity!" Sara emerged from the crowd making a beeline for her.

Felicity released Linda's wrist as Sara took her by the arms. "You look amazing."

"Thank you." Felicity grinned, she looked Sara over in her short leather skirt and the tight red tank top she wore, her blonde hair, flowing freely. "So do you, leather is definitely a look for you."

Sara grinned, pulling Felicity forward, sinking her hands into her hair and pressing her mouth to hers.

Linda raised a brow. Well, it definitely seemed like things were going well. Felicity hadn't talked to her much about it though. They were going to have to get together soon, catch up on their personal lives.

Felicity broke away from the kiss, smiling, her cheeks flushed.

Sara looked at Linda. "Hey, Linda, you look great."

"Thanks," Linda replied.

Sara grabbed Felicity's hand. "C'mon, We got a secluded booth in the back."

Linda followed behind Sara and Felicity to their friends, Caitlin sat with her boyfriend Ronnie's arm around her, Iris was tucked into Barry's side, Cisco was talking animatedly.

Oliver sat on the edge of the booth, nursing a drink.

"Look who I found." Sara tugged Felicity forward, sliding into the booth on Barry and Iris's side.

Oliver looked up his eyes widening at the sight of Linda in her dress. She looked beautiful and sexy. He stood up to greet her. "You look...wow!"

Linda blushed and pushed her hair back over her shoulder. "Thanks."

"You can sit with me." Oliver gestured to his end of the booth.

Linda nodded her thanks, moving to slide into his side of the booth, her body brushing against his as she passed.

Once she was seated he slid into the booth beside her, his leg pressed against hers. Their booth was completely full. The group settled in easily, conversation following between them as they shared drinks and commented on the music and what their plans were for the rest of the weekend.

Oliver was telling Linda about how he had a weekend plan with Thea. His friend Tommy was going to be visiting and the three of them were going to catch up.

"I love this song!" Iris said suddenly, she looked at the other girls around the table. "C'mon." Let's go dance."

Sara and Felicity both nodded in agreement and the three got up and slid out of the booth to head to the dance floor.

"Scoot, Barry, I wanna go dance," Caitlin told him, sliding Ronnie's arm off her shoulder.

Barry chuckled. "How is it that your just as bossy outside of class as you are in class?" He slid out of the booth, letting her out.

Caitlin smiled at him in response. "Being bossy is in my nature." she glanced at Linda. "You coming?"

Honestly, Linda wanted to stay behind and just sit with Oliver but when she saw Caitlin looking at her with a hopeful expression, she didn't want to disappoint her. And it wasn't very often that she got to just dance and have fun with her friends. "Yeah," she looked at Oliver. "Would you mind letting me out?"

Oliver slid out of the booth and she slid out after him. "Have fun," Oliver told her.

She smiled and followed Caitlin out onto the dance floor to join, Sara, Felicity, and Iris.

The girls had formed their own little circle amongst the dancing crowd moving to the beat of the music.

Caitlin moved slowly and only from side to side.

"C'mon, Snow you can dance better than a two-step." Iris encouraged with a grin.

"Not without some liquid courage." Caitlin retorted.

Iris saw a waitress passing by with a tray of drinks, she quickly grabbed a shot while her back was turned and handed the drink to Caitlin. "Drink up."

Caitlin shook her head but was smiling. She tipped the glass back, downing it in one go. She immediately started to feel the effects and realized that was one of the more fast working shots. She started to swerve her hips, matching Iris movements.

Linda grinned as Iris pulled her forward to dance with them, she swung her hips to the beat, smiling and laughing with her friends.

She saw Felicity and Sara had drifted off to the side to dance closely together. Sara's hands were on Felicity's hips, pulling her forward, Felicity's arm was looped around Sara's neck, the length of their bodies slid together with each move they made.

Sara pushed Felicity's hair back, leaning in and whispering something in Felicity's ear that had a pink flush covering Felicity's cheeks, she bit down on her lip, eyes locked on Sara's.

Linda glanced away not wanting to intrude on their moment, instead she allowed her eyes to slide close, her head tipping back as she lost herself in the music and dancing, feeling more relaxed than she had in a long time.

It could have been minutes or it could have been longer, she didn't know, when she felt the heat of someone's body moving up behind her.

"Mind if I join you?" the sound of Oliver's voice so close to her ear had butterflies erupting in her stomach, his hot breath fanning across her skin had a shiver chorusing through her.

She turned slowly and shook her head. "no, I don't mind."

Oliver smiled and started to move with her to the thumping music. He enjoyed seeing her relax and have and wanted to be a part of that with her.

Linda smiled up at him, moving to the beat, having him this close, dancing with her had her heart beating faster in her chest. His blue eyes were bright, shining with life.

When the song change they drifted closer, brushing against each other with every move they made. At one point Oliver slipped one arm around her, his palm flat against her lower back, she gripped his arm with one hand and she could feel his bicep flex with every move he made matching her for every swerve of her hips.

They danced together for several songs before Caitlin, Iris, Felicity, and Sara appeared at her side and dragged her off toward the bar for more drinks.

She headed over to the bar with friends but couldn't keep herself from glancing back over her shoulder searching for Oliver and saw him following slowly behind them with Ronnie and Barry who at some point followed their girlfriends onto the dance floor.

"What's going on with you and Oliver?" Felicity wondered as they approached the bar.

"Nothing. We're just friends." Linda responded.

Sara snorted. "Those were not platonic looks you were giving one another. And it definitely wasn't platonic dancing. Just watching the two of you made me want to drag Felicity away and give her-"

"Sara!" Felicity cut her off blushing, already knowing where she was going with that.

Sara grinned. "You're too cute." She squeezed Felicity around the waist and place a kiss on the back of her neck.

Linda smiled at the two blondes, what they had was new but it was clear to her that they were enjoying their newly discovered relationship.

Felicity turned her head and pressed her lips to Sara's when she pulled back her lips brushed Sara's as she spoke. "Behave until we get back to your place."

"What do I get if I do?" Sara asked suggestively.

Felicity laughed, "your incorrigible," she pulled away from Sara to lean against the bar and wave down the bartender who was pouring drinks at the end of the bar.

"Hard to imagine they've only been dating for a few weeks," Oliver commented, coming to stand beside Linda.

"Maybe but Felicity and Sara apparently have known each other since the start of the semester," Linda commented, giving a small smile. "If they're happy then I think that's all that should matter."

Felicity frowned, leaning further over the bar to try and catch the bartender's attention.

"I got you covered." a male voice said at her side, a shot sliding over to her. Felicity frowned, pulling back and pushing the glass back. "I can get my own drink."

The man slid up close to her crowding her into the bar. "Don't be like that. I saw you on the dance floor with your hot girlfriend."

Felicity glanced at Sara who was distracted, talking to Iris. She turned back to the man. "What's your point?"

The man leaned in closer, whispering in her ear, his hot breath fanning against her skin making her flinch back in disgust. "The two of you are unbelievably hot together. I could get off just watching the two of you but the thing is I can give you what your girlfriend never could. You may think you enjoy women but I promise a night with me and the only thing you'll ever want is my big-"

Felicity brought her hands up having heard enough of his vile insults, shoving at him. "Get away from me."

He barely budged, he was over twice her size and easily overpowered her smaller frame. "Don't play hard to get, I know you want it." His hand slid around to her ass, gripping it hard and yanking her roughly against him.

Felicity's eyes widened, fear traveling through her, she opened her mouth to scream, create a scene, anything to get him to let her go and get away from her but suddenly he was being ripped away from her, his back knocking into the bar.

Felicity's breath left her in a rush, relief flowing through her as Oliver came to stand beside her. She felt a hand grip her arm and she jumped.

"It's just me," Linda said, soothingly she hadn't noticed the guy harassing Felicity, she had been distracted by Oliver but when she did she was instantly concerned for her friend. "Are you okay?"

Felicity nodded shakily. "Yeah. I'm okay."

"What happened?" Sara inched between them, gaze filled with concern.

"This guy he was getting really handsy," Felicity told her, shivering in disgust.

Sara pulled Felicity into her arms and rubbed her hand up and down her back.

Oliver glared at the man who had been harassing Felicity. "You owe my friend an apology."

"I don't owe that blonde bitch anything." The man pushed off the bar with a sneer.

"I said to apologize, you had no right trying to force yourself on her. She deserves to be treated with respect just like anyone else." Oliver stepped forward. "And I don't want to hear you calling her a bitch again. The next words out of your mouth better be an apology or you're not going to like my response."

"Screw you man, that bitch should appreciate I wanted to give her my di-" The man's words got cut off as Oliver's fist slammed into his jaw followed by another one to his stomach, making him double over.

Linda gasped watching as things escalated.

The man groaned, straightening up he swung on Oliver blindly, Oliver caught his fist and twisted his arm before swinging him around and tossing him into the bar, his back crashing against the hard surface.

People were jumping back even as they gather around to watch the fight.

Oliver yanked the man up by his shirt. "I told you to apologize."

The man pushed Oliver off him and caught Oliver across the jaw with his fist, Oliver stumbled back and the man ran forward spearing Oliver to the floor, he clambered on top of Oliver, bringing his fist back and connecting with his ribs.

Linda stepped forward in concern but Barry's hand clamped down on her shoulder and he shook his head at her. She bit her lip worriedly as she turned her gaze back to the fight just in time to see Oliver bring up both his legs and kick the man off him, sending the guy stumbling back.

Oliver quickly got back to his feet, advancing on the guy, hitting him with his right fist twice than his left and followed with an even harder right, sending him crashing to the floor.

Oliver moved forward, fully intending to make the guy apologize or he was gonna knock all his teeth down his throat, suddenly he was turned and a fist was coming straight at him from a second guy. Oliver ducked and shoved the guy away from him, a third came on his right but before he could reach him, Ronnie had appeared, turning the guy toward him and slammed his fist into his jaw.

Linda watched stunned as a full bar brawl broke out as more and more people started to fight, Linda pressed back against the bar with Iris, Caitlin, Sara, and Felicity.

She frowned in concern as things escalated but everything came to a halt when several bouncers appeared, breaking up the fight. "All of you out! Now!"

The four different bouncers started throwing the people out. The first go was the guy who harrassed Felicity.

One of the bouncers grabbed Oliver but he jerked out of his grasp. "I can leave on my own!" he snapped, pushing his way to the exit.

Linda glanced back at her friend's eyes lingering on her blonde friend in concern but she looked to be in good hands with Sara before she quickly followed after Oliver.

* * *

Oliver breather out harshly from the lingering feeling of anger flowing through him. He breathed out, trying to calm down. He shook his hand out, his knuckles throbbing.

"Oliver, are you alright?" he turned to see Linda approaching with a look of concern.

He dropped his hand to his side. "I'm fine."

Linda stepped closer to him, reaching out for his hand, examining his split knuckles, her thumb ran across the top of his hand. "What you did for Felicity in there, it was amazing."

Oliver watched her. "I would do it for you too."

Linda looked up her lips pulling into a smile, Oliver took a step closer to her, closing the distance between them just as Barry and the others appeared, exiting the club. "Hell of a way to end the night."

Linda dropped his hand and took a step back from him now that they were no longer alone.

"I wasn't gonna let that asshole get away with harassing Felicity," Oliver stated his jaw clenching.

"Thank you." Felicity stepped forward. "Thank you for doing that for me. He was awful."

"Of course." Oliver nodded.

"I think we should all call it a night," said Caitlin. "This was a bit too much excitement than I had planned tonight."

Caitlin and Ronnie told everyone goodbye, Cisco leaving with them.

Linda turned Felicity. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I was just gonna head back to my dorm, Sara's gonna stay with me tonight," Felicity replied, clutching Sara's hand.

"Okay," Linda nodded. "But if you need me I'm just a call away."  
"I know," Felicity said, letting go of Sara's hand long enough to hug her friend.

Linda released her after a moment and looked at Sara. "Take care of her."

"Of course," Sara took Felicity's hand, tangling their hands. "C'mon, Smoak. Let's get some mint chocolate chip ice cream and head back to your place."

Felicity bid her friends goodbye and left with Sara.

"Do you have a ride home?" Oliver asked Linda when it just the two of them, Barry and Iris.

"No, I parked my car just a block over." Linda shook her head.

"I'll be fine."

"Streets are dangerous at night. I'd feel better if you let me walk you to your car."

"I would really feel better if you'd let me walk you to your car." Oliver insisted.

"Okay," Linda nodded. "If it'll give you a piece of mind."

"It will," Oliver responded, glad that she accepted his offer. He would hate if something happened to her. He didn't want her suffering more than she already did.

"Are you heading home after that?" Barry asked his friend.

"Yeah, that was the plan." Oliver nodded. He would probably call and check in on Thea, maybe get a work out in to get the remaining adrenaline out of his system.

"Maybe you should get that hand looked at," Iris suggested nodding at his hand.

"I can take care of that myself." Oliver waved off her concern. "Don't worry about me so much, West."

"Kinda have to," Iris told him with a small grin. "Your Barry's family which makes you my family too."

Linda smiled at their exchange finding how close Barry and Oliver were sweet.

"Alright, I'll see you later, Oliver," Barry said, hugging Oliver briefly and clapping him on the back.

Oliver watched Barry and Iris get into Barry's car and driveway. He liked to say he wasn't much a hugger but that wasn't exactly true. He didn't mind hugs from the people he cared about.

"So my car's just around the corner on the next block over." Linda pointed down the street.

"Alright, let's go," he placed his hand on her back as they started to walk.

"Did you have fun tonight?" he asked after a moment.

"I did." She had really enjoyed dancing with him. Having his body almost pressing against hers excited her in a way she could never remember feeling with Adrian even before the abuse started.

A part of her felt like she should feel guilty. That it was wrong to have these thoughts and feelings for someone who wasn't Adrian but he was awful to her.

It didn't make it right she knew that but she felt what she felt and it wasn't like you could tell yourself how to feel about someone. Emotions didn't work like that.

"I'm glad. It was nice to see you have fun. You're a good dancer." he complimented.

"Thanks," she said as they reached her car. "This is me."

Oliver waited till she unlocked it before opening the driver door for her.

Linda paused about to get in the car but turned back toward Oliver last minute. "Thanks again for what you did for Felicity back there. She didn't deserve that guy pushing on her like that."

"No, she didn't." he agreed. He didn't know the blonde that well but she seemed like a good person and no girl deserved to be treated disrespectfully. He wanted to tell her she didn't deserve to be mistreated by Adrian but he had already made his opinion on her relationship with Adrian pretty clear. She would be better off without him.

"Well, Good night." Linda offered up a smile.

"Good night." Oliver returned. "Can I expect to see you at Jitters, Monday?"

"I wouldn't miss it." She had really come to enjoy spending time talking with him during his breaks at Jitters.

"Good." He leaned in, his lips skimming her cheek.

She ducked her head, blushing, and got into her car and Oliver shut her door. She had just turned her keys in the ignition when something occurred to her. "Do you need a ride?"

"No, I'm good, I drove here on my bike."

Linda wasn't surprised he drove a motorcycle. He looked the type.

"Have you ever ridden on one?" Oliver asked her, tilting his head curiously.

"No, but I've always wondered what it was like."

"Maybe sometime I'll take you on a ride."

Linda was sure he meant it innocently and not the double meaning it sounded to her. If she let herself she could totally see herself riding him.

She looked away from him as her blush deepened. "Maybe someday."

"You can count on it." Oliver stepped away from her car. "Drive safe."

"You too," she murmured, pulling away from the curb and driving away, telling herself silently she needed to reign in her attraction to him.

Oliver watched her car disappear down the road before making his to where he parked his bike. He climbed on his bike, revving the engine before speeding down the street, hoping Linda got home safely and looking forward to seeing her smile at him when he saw her on Monday. He really liked it when she smiled at him because when she did he felt like it was just the two of them and everything else just fell away.

* * *

 **A/N: My actions scenes need some work. Hopefully, it wasn't too terrible. Thanks for reading. Reviews are encouraged.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Warning: This chapter has smut at the end.**

* * *

Linda glanced down at her phone for what felt like the hundred time in the last half hour. She was supposed to be meeting Adrain for lunch but he was running late.

She frowned, she wanted to call and ask him what was taking him so long but she also didn't want to set him off. He got angry at the smallest of things.

She had thought about getting up and leaving but if Adrian did finally showed up and she wasn't there to greet him, she knew he would be pissed and she wanted to avoid that if at all possible.

No sooner had she set her phone back on the table in front of her did it start ringing, Adrian's name flashing across the screen. She quickly swiped her thumb across the screen answering it. "Hey,"

"I'm not going to be able to make lunch. Something else came up." Adrian's voice filtered over the line.

"Can I ask what?" She asked hesitantly.

"No, it doesn't concern you." Adrain dismissed. "I have to go but I'll see you tonight."

"Oka-" The sound on the line going dead sounded before she finished what she was saying. She pulled her phone away, frowning.

"Hey is everything okay?"

She looked up in surprise to see Oliver, standing beside her table with a mild look of concern.

"You don't work here too, do you?" she asked a smile tugging at her lips at the sight of him.

Oliver gave a small laugh. "No, I just really enjoy their lunch menu. I come here with Thea and Barry sometimes."

"What's good here?" Linda wondered. " I was supposed to be meeting Adrian here but he canceled on me last minute. So I figured I would just get something to go."

"Or I could join you for lunch?" Oliver suggested hopefully.

"I..I would like that." she waved a hand for him to take the empty seat across from her.

"Do you and Adrian come here for lunch often?" Oliver asked as he took the seat, sitting across from her.

"No. Adrian likes to go to the more high-end places," Linda told him. "He likes to give off the image of the life he wants."

Oliver nodded though he didn't care much about what Adrian did or didn't like.

A server stopped by their table to take their order. Linda ordered her a Ceaser salad. She didn't want to give her mother another reason to criticize her appearance if she thought she was gaining weight.

They kept their conversation light while they waited for their food to be delivered, talking about the weather and what was good on the menu. However, once they finished their meal they moved onto other topics, neither ready to leave the other's company.

"How were your classes?" Oliver asked once their food had been delivered.

"They were fine," Linda responded. She was never truly interested in her classes. Being a lawyer wasn't what she wanted but it was what her parents expected of her. "I have a test coming up in the next two weeks that I need to crack down and study for."

Oliver nodded. "And the rest of your day? How has that been?"

In all honesty, she had been dreading her lunch with Adrian. There was a part of her that was relieved that he had canceled on her and then Oliver had shown up and she felt like all her worries fell away.

She smiled touched with his kindness. Adrian never bothered asking about how her day went. He would just fill her in on their plans for their evening, always expecting her to do exactly as he wanted. "It's gotten better."

Oliver had a feeling she meant him and reached out giving her hand a brief squeeze. "I'm glad."

"And you? How was your day?" Linda asked in kind.

Oliver smiled charmingly. "It's really good now that I'm sitting across from you."

Linda blushed and pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. "How's Thea?"

"Thea's great," he answered. "She asked about you. I think she likes you."

"I like her too," Linda replied.

Oliver was glad about that. Thea was his little sister and it was his responsibility to take care of her but more than that he loved his little sister with everything he had. And he was really enjoying his growing friendship with Linda and he wanted her and Thea to get along so it made him happy that they seemed to like one another right off the bat.

"Do you have any other family that you're close to besides Thea?" Linda wondered.

She knew his mother had passed away just a couple of years ago and his father was in jail. Being from a renowned family as the Queens almost everything about them was in the news.

"There's Raisa," Oliver said after a moment. "She was like a second mother to me. I'm sure you've heard about my actual parents. My mother passed away and my dad's in prison and I was granted guardianship over Thea."

"I've heard a bit about it," Linda admitted. "but you can't really trust everything in the papers when it comes to a billionaire family."

"Well, some of it the truth," Oliver stated, looking down at the tabletop.

Linda got the impression that he didn't really want to talk about it. She knew what that was like. She chose not to push the matter. "Tell me about Raisa."

Oliver looked up relieved that she didn't push the matter. He wanted to get to know her better before he started unloading his family baggage on her. How his dad was like Adrian. Robert Queen was an abusive bastard who liked to beat on his wife and kids.

His mother had stayed with him despite the abuse because she cared more about the family public image than she did her own safety but when Robert had turned his abuse to Oliver it was a wake-up call.

She got out by proving what kind of man her husband was and getting him locked away in prison. The company had fallen onto her shoulders but after a year and a half, the stress of dealing with the company and the world knowing the life she had lived with her husband had been too much for her heart to take.

Oliver had gained full custody of his sister and became her guardian since he was over eighteen and he had taken upon himself to take care of both of them. He never touched his inheritance not wanting anything to do with his father.

He didn't want any part of the family company, instead, a family friend acted as CEO.

"She's kind and motherly and caring. She has always seen the best of me." Oliver smiled fondly thinking of Raisa. "She actually taught me how to cook and even how to speak a bit of Russian."

"Where's Raisa now?" Linda wondered, she loved to meet the woman Oliver spoke so fondly of.

"She's back in Starling City. She's working for the Merlyn's now but she visits on the holidays and for birthdays."

"That sweet of her," Linda commented.

"What about your parents? What are they like?" Asked Oliver.

"They're very strict," Linda said after a moment. "Their ambitious and have high expectations of me."

Oliver tilted his head, feeling like there was more to her parents than what she was saying and he got the feeling it wasn't good. "What do they think of Adrian?"

"They love him, honestly. He can do no wrong in their eyes. My parents and his parents go way back and they work together at the same law-firm, though they have plans to break off and start their own law-firm and they expect Adrian and I to be a part of it."

Oliver frowned. "Do they know about the way Adrian treats you?"

Linda nodded. "They're aware. My parents aren't your typical parents. They care more about their ambition, reputation, and image more than anything else."

Oliver's expression became sympathetic. "I'm sorry."

Linda nodded. "So, what college courses do you take?"

"I take photography and art." Oliver smiled slightly. "Probably not the answer you were expecting."

It wasn't. She expected him to be taking business classes or something. "So you want to be a photographer?"

"It's something I really enjoy. Moments are fleeting but I like to capture the ones that matter. I enjoy capturing true beauty, emotions, memories." Oliver said.

Linda smiled wistfully. "It must be nice to be passionate about what you're learning."

Oliver's brow furrowed. "You don't want to be a lawyer?"

"It's what my parents want," she answered.

"But what do _you_ want?" Oliver asked earnestly.

"I wanted to be a reporter. I always enjoyed getting down to a mystery." Linda answered. "Figuring it out."

Oliver smiled softly. "Maybe one day you'll become the best reporter this city will ever know."

Linda appreciated his words even if she didn't believe them. "Thanks."

Oliver nodded, he enjoyed learning new things about her. He hated to think that her parents didn't care about her the way they should. She deserved people in her life who cared about her unconditionally.

And he couldn't see how they couldn't. He really liked her. She was unexpected and she had already been through so much and despite all that he still saw a light inside her, a light that kept drawing him to her.

"Tell me more about yourself. What's your favorite color, favorite band, favorite movie, favorite food?"

Linda smiled. "Are we doing twenty questions now?"

"Why not?" Oliver responded with a charming smile. "I just want to get to know you better because from what I see the person in front of me is pretty great."

Linda smiled. "You're not like what I thought you would be like." She had always thought guys who looked like Oliver were assholes but that wasn't the case. Not when it came to him.

He was handsome, kind and considerate and caring. Honestly, the more time she spent with him the more charmed by him she was and the more she started to have feelings for him.

"And what did you think I would be like?" asked Oliver.

"Honestly, I thought you would end up being a jerk. A lot of guys are." Linda replied candidly.

"And now? What do you think of me?" asked Oliver, genuinely wanting to know what she thought of him.

"I think that you're one of the best people I have ever met and I really enjoy spending time with you," Linda answered.

Oliver's lips pulled into a quiet smile and he reached out to take her hand just as her phone ranged.

Linda retrieved her phone, answering the call without checking who it was. "Hello?"

 _"Hey babe, we're going out. I'll be by your place to pick you up in an hour."  
_  
The sound of Adrian's voice in her ear had the smile on her face falling. "Where are we going?"

 _"Out with some of my friends. Wear something nice and respectable. I don't want them thinking I'm slumming it because you dress too simple. And don't overdo it with the makeup, I don't want to think I'm dating a painted slut."_

"Okay." Linda murmured, her stomach twisting uncomfortably and anxious feeling settling in her chest.

" _Good, be ready by the time I get there,"_ Adrian ordered.

The phone clicked before Linda could respond, signaling that Adrian had ended the call.

Linda slipped her phone into her pocket, giving a defeated sigh. "I'm sorry but I have to go." Linda gathered up her purse, grabbing her wallet to pay for their meal.

Oliver stood and stopped her with a hand over hers. "I got it."

"You sure?" asked Linda.

"Yeah," Oliver said pulling out a twenty and setting it on top of the bill.

"Okay, Thanks." Linda's lips pulled into a smile. "I'll see you later."

She turned to leave but stopped when she felt Oliver take her hand, she turned back to him questioningly.

"I know I said it before but I need to say it again." Oliver's hand tightened around her's comforting. "If you ever just want to talk, you can talk to me. I'm a better listener than most people think."

Linda's heart skipped a beat, her chest warming, truly by his kindness and his words. She wondered if it was possible to fall for someone when you have only known them for such a short time.

* * *

 _When his mouth pressed against her she pulled away with wide eyes. "What are you doing?"_

 _"What I wanted to do from the moment I met you." Oliver murmured, sliding a hand up her arm, to her neck. His other arm wrapped around her waist pulling her forward and she gripped his arms bracing herself at the sudden move._

 _"I don't understand." she breathed, her body heating at the feel of her body pressing against his._

 _"I thought being friends with you was enough but it's not I want more. What I feel for you is beyond friendship. I want to be with you. I want to give you everything." He said passionately, tilting her head back as he leaned down, pressing his mouth to hers in a heated kiss._

 _Linda's lips moved with his, her hands tightened on his biceps as she arched into him._

 _He pulled back, locking eyes with her, his lips just a breath away from hers. "I want to make love to you."_

 _Linda answered by sliding her hands up his arms and around his neck, pressing her mouth back to his._

 _It wasn't long before she felt him removing her clothes and she returned the favor, she barely had time to take in his perfect form bare for her to see before he scooped her up in his arms and was laying her down on soft sheets, settling in between her legs, his larger body covering hers completely._

 _"Oliver," she breathed in wondered as she felt him, hard and hot against the apex of her thighs, pressing against her entrance. "Please, I need-"_

 _Oliver's mouth pressed against hers, cutting her words off at the same time he slid inside her. She gasped into his mouth as he filled her completely, buried to the hilt._

 _His mouth left hers trailing wet kisses down her neck as he moved inside her, thrusting shallowly._

 _She moaned quietly, gripping his shoulders, her hips rising to meet his thrusts._

 _"Baby," Oliver's hot breath tickled her skin as he panted against her neck. "You feel so good. So perfect."_

 _Linda whined in the back her throat when he pulled nearly all the way out of her but it quickly turned into a cry of pleasure when he thrust back inside of her. "Oliver!"_

Linda moaned lowly in her sleep, her hand moving subconsciously down her body beneath the band of her sleep shorts and underwear, finding her wet entrance and slipping a finger inside herself to the knuckle.

Her lips parted on a gasp as she thrust her finger, working herself up into a feverish heat.

It wasn't long before a band inside of her snapped, the combination of her dream and her hand pleasuring herself causing her to fall over the edge as she came.

She woke up with a gasp, slowly drawing her hand away from her sex, her heart pounding in her chest and she sat up slowly, pressing her other hand to her heart.

Her dream had been so _real_ , so vivid. The things he said had made her feel special and the feel of him making love to her made her feel cherished.

The touch of his hand, his lips on her body, the feel of him filling her completely again and again. It had been amazing and she wished...God, she wished it had been real.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

This is not an update. Unfortunately, I will not be updating for a while. Several months at least. Could be longer.

My mother is having surgery this week coming up and she's gonna need care around the clock and with my job, and taking care of her and RL, I just won't have the time to write or work on any of the stories I have going.

I apologize sincerely but I will not be writing and all my stories are going on hiatus.

However, I will get back to them. Eventually.

Again, I just want to apologize for the long wait ahead.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey," Oliver greeted Linda when she walked up to the counter at Jitters. "You're ten minutes early for lunch."

"Is that a problem?" Linda asked, her smile turned teasing. "I mean, I could just go."

"No," Oliver said quickly. "More time with you is a bonus."

"Yeah?" Linda smiled.

"Absolutely," he grinned. "Why don't you sit at our usual table and I'll bring your usual over to you, ASAP."

"Alright," Linda walked over to their usual table.

She pulled out her phone, playing a word game while she waited, seeing as Jitters was a little busy with the lunch hour.

Ten minutes later a cup of her favorite latte was placed in front of her followed by the feel of lips pressing against her cheek, a blush fanned across her cheek as Oliver slid in the seat across from her. She resisted the urge to reached up and touch her fingers to her skin where she could feel the warmth of his lips.

"How has your morning been?" Oliver asked.

"Good." At least it was now. "You?"

"The usual," Oliver answered. "Are you hungry? I can get you something."

"No, I'm okay," Linda assured him.

"Alright then." Oliver rolled his shoulders before stretching his arms above his head.

The movement caused his shirt to bunch on his arms and her eyes widened when she caught sight of an angry red burn scar searing his flesh. A gasp escaped her, thinking of the pain he must have felt.

Oliver lowered his arms catching her gaze and pulled on his sleeve-tugging it back down over the scar.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare." Linda apologized looking contrite.

"It's fine." Oliver dismissed. He was accustomed to people staring at his scars. It no longer bothered him like it used to.

Linda bit down on her lip to silence the question that was on the tip of her tongue.

"It's okay to ask?" he assured her.

Linda nodded after a moment. "What happened?"

"My father," he answered bluntly. "He hated when I would defend my mother from him and this was just one of his reactions."

"I'm sorry," Linda said sincerely, her heart aching for the pain he had to go through.

"Don't be. My father was an asshole. He's the only one who should be sorry." said Oliver.

"Still, doesn't it bother you? What he did to you?" Asked Linda.

"Of course, it did but I refuse to let it make me a victim. What I went through, it shaped who I am today." Oliver responded strongly.

Linda felt a warmth spread through her chest, the way he looked at his hardships it was inspiring and she really admired how strong he was and how he didn't let his terrible circumstances turn him into a bitter person but allowed it to make him an even better person. "For the record that person is amazing."

Oliver gave a grin. "So are you."

Linda gave a small grin and thought Oliver had offered something up from his difficult upbringing, his own abuse and thought maybe she should do the same.

"Adrian wasn't always abusive toward me. It started four months ago. We had been arguing about college. He wanted me to become a lawyer like him as you know I wanted to become a reporter." She began, encouraged by Oliver's attentive look to keep going. "He got so angry and his hand swung out and he backhanded me. I was so shocked. He had never struck me before but that soon changed. After that first time, it became like second nature to him whenever he got angry with me or we argued." her eyes fell to the table. "I learned to try and not make him angry and just do as he wanted. It doesn't always work but it helps in making my life with him a little easier."

"You shouldn't have to live a life like that," Oliver said sincerely. "Walking on eggshells too afraid to be yourself. Living always being afraid is no way to live. Don't you wanna feel safe?"

Linda had been unsure about opening up about the abuse she suffered through afraid of judgment and pity but that wasn't what she got from Oliver. What she got from him was compassion and concern and it made her like Oliver more than she already did.

She liked him enough to the point that she had started to dream and fantasize about him. She knew her feelings were going beyond their platonic friendship but she was with Adrian and while Oliver was an amazing friend to her she didn't think what he felt for her went beyond friendship.

She couldn't imagine what he could possibly see in her. He was handsome and kind, protective and sweet and caring, so caring any girl would be lucky to have him. He could literally have any girl he wanted.

"Of course, I want to feel safe." Linda murmured. "But it's not just me I have to think about. I have to think about my parents."

"Sometimes you have to look out for yourself first." Oliver countered.

Linda shook her head in disagreement. "My parents would never forgive me if I ruin this for them."

"I'm not going to try and tell you what to do but I think you should do what is best for you," Oliver told her. "It's your life. it's your choice."

"When you say it like that you make it sound so easy but it's not that simple for me," Linda said sadly.

"It could be." said Oliver. "look when you decide to make that choice. I'll be there for you. If you ever need anything I'm here."

Linda's chest warmed and she felt her feelings for him grow just that bit more, feeling even more connected to him then she had before.

* * *

"Hey, Ollie, Barry, and Iris are coming over to dinner and I thought we could go out to eat. You can even invite Linda since your always mentioning her."

It was the first thing his sister said to him when he walked through the door to their home.

"You're not going out tonight?" Oliver inquired in surprise.

Thea while she wasn't irresponsible, she still liked to go out to parties with her friends. Oliver didn't restrict her as long as she was being safe. No drinking and driving. And no drugs and she was always to let him know where she was and who she was going with just in case he needed to find her or if she just needed her big brother.

"No, I thought I spend the night hanging out with my brother and find out what exactly is going on with him and his pretty new friend," Thea responded a glint in her eye.

"There's nothing going on with me and Linda, Speedy," Oliver told her. "I've told you this more than once. When are you going to start believing me."

"RIght around the time you start believing it yourself." Thea responded. "because every time you say it, you get this look in your eye."

"What look?" asked Oliver defensively.

"Pining, Ollie," Thea said it like it should have been obvious.

"I do not make pining eyes when we talk about Linda," he stated.

Thea snorted. "You keep telling yourself that big brother."

Oliver rolled his eyes in response and walk past her, sitting on the couch.

Thea followed him. "So are you going to invite her?"

"No," Oliver was pretty sure even if he did invite her she wouldn't be able to go. Not with the tight leash Adrian kept on her in the evening.

"Why not?" Thea crossed her arms.

"It's complicated." he sighed.

Thea frowned, her look becoming sympathetic, she took a seat next to him on the couch. "I'm sorry and I hope one day it's not so complicated."

"Me too," he said, sending her a small smile. "But we can still go out with Barry and Iris tonight."

"Okay, cool." Thea smiled and Oliver returned it, reaching out and ruffling her brown hair, knowing it would annoy her.

"Ollie!" she smacked his hand away sending him an annoyed look and Oliver laughed.

* * *

Oliver was enjoying his night out with Thea, Barry, and Iris. They were at one of the higher scale restaurants. It was one of Thea's favorite places to go. They rarely went there since moving to Central city after their mother's passing.

But that changed when he caught sight of Linda with Adrian, they were seated with two older couples. From what Linda told him he assumed they were Adrian's parents and her own parents.

He found himself watching them. Watching her.

He watched as Mr. and Mrs. Chase and Mr. and Mrs. Parks laughed at something Adrian said and Linda forced a smile, her eyes downcast.

His stomach twisted in knots when Chase tugged her against him, his hand gripping her chin as he claimed her lips for his own.

Oliver's jaw clenched as jealousy simmered just beneath the surface. He wanted to be the one to claim her lips, he wanted to be the one she smiled and laughed with. He wanted to be the one she sought out. He wanted her. He wanted to be the one to show her she deserved more and that he could give her everything.

"Ollie, you okay?"

He turned to his sister seeing her looking at him in concern. "Yeah, I'm fine." he lied.

Thea frowned her eyes looking around until they landed on Linda. "Oh, Ollie," she said sympathetically. She hadn't known Linda was involved with someone else. She wouldn't have teased and pestered her brother if she had known.

"How is that friend of yours, Roy Harper?" he asked wanting to change the subject.

Thea blushed at the mention of Roy. "He's good." She left out the fact that she and Roy had been making out on occasion knowing how protective he could get.

Oliver nodded absentmindedly, his eyes following Linda as she excused herself from her table. He thought about approaching her but he didn't think she was aware he was there and furthermore Adrian wasn't far from her, having followed her to a secluded section of the restaurant

He watched as Adrian grabbed her arm roughly, jerking her around to face him, stepping into her space and looming over her.

Oliver clenched his fist seeing her shrink back in obvious fear as Adrian and she seemed to argue low whispers he couldn't pick up on.

God, he hated seeing the way Adrian treated her. He needed to get out of there preferably before he did something that would later come back to bite him in the ass.

"Let's go somewhere else." he stood up abruptly and walked out of the restaurant, the others followed behind him after leaving a tip, sharing confused glances at Oliver's strange behavior.

They barely made it to the parking lot before Oliver whirled back around. "Wait here. I'll be right back." He walked back inside the restaurant heading for the table where both Chase and Linda's parents were seated.

They looked up at his approach eyes curious but guarded.

"Can we help you, Mr. Queen?" asked Mr. Chase making it clear he remembered Oliver.

"You can't," Oliver focused in on Mr. and Mrs. Parks. "but you two can."

"I don't believe that we can," responded Mr. Parks. "Seeing as we don't know you."

"You don't need to know me. You just need to treat your daughter better. She's an amazing person and she doesn't need you tearing her down every chance you get. She certainly doesn't need you putting all your expectations on her."

"And just how do you know my daughter?" Mrs. Parks asked and Oliver could see the disdain in her gaze.

"I'm a friend," Oliver answered.

"Well, she needs to choose friends with more respect." Mrs. Park sneered. "I'm going asked you to leave before I have you removed from this establishment."

Oliver scoffed. "I'll treat you with respect when you have earned it. A little tip on how to do that is to let your daughter live her life and protect her from assholes who like to hit women."

He ignored the shocked looks on The Parks and The chases faces, he turned to look toward the bar, his eyes landing on Linda who was staring at him in surprise, her gaze full of unvoiced questions.

He smiled tightly ignoring Adrian's presence beside her, turning back to her parents. "She deserves better."

He turned to exit out of the restaurant, only stopping to look back at Linda to find her still watching him. He wanted to go to her and take her away from the awful people in her life. Instead, he forced a smile and nodded at her before turning back around leaving the restaurant and rejoining the others.

* * *

Linda pursed her lips as her parents ranted about Oliver.

He was rude. He was meddlesome. He was the worst person for her to be friends with. They wanted to know who the hell he thought was to approach him the way he did and telling them how they should treat their daughter.

It was safe to say they hated him along with Adrian's presence who claimed he was a criminal in the making and that it would only be a matter of time before he winded up in the same place as his father. Prison.

That had been the drawing point for Linda. Oliver was nothing like his father. "Enough. Oliver is not a bad person and he is nothing like his father. He's just trying to look out for me."

Chase's eyes narrowed. "I don't need anyone looking out for my girlfriend. Let alone, Queen." He grabbed her hand in his tightly and Linda fought off a wince. "I want you to stay away from him. He's bad news."

Linda stared at him. "Now you get a say on who I can and can't be friends with?"

He pulled on her hand, yanking her toward him roughly. "You see, that right there? That attitude? Backtalking that's all Queen's influence." he sneered, his other hand reached out cupping the side of her neck, the gesture look gentle but it wasn't, he pressed his thumb against her throat, sharply. A warning to her and she felt it as if he had his hand wrapped around her neck. "I won't have him turning you against me. Stay away from him."

Linda nodded, fear striking through her even as she doubted she would be able to do as he asked. She couldn't imagine staying away from Oliver no matter what the consequences may be.

She looked at her parents and Adrian's parents and they had pleased smiles on their faces with her agreement, not the least bit bothered by Adrian's treatment of her. It was like it was a natural part of a relationship to them.

Linda felt sick to her stomach, a dark weight weighing her down, making her feel less than what she was and she hated it.

* * *

Linda had managed to avoid Oliver for the next couple of days, skipping out on their regular lunch and avoiding places she knew he would be. She started getting her coffee at Starbucks instead of Jitters.

She was trying to put some distance between them. She didn't want to see him because when she did she would have to end their friendship or face Adrian's wrath if he found out otherwise.

But in the time she'd been avoiding him she really missed Oliver. She had come to look forward to and enjoy every second she spent with him.

When she met up with her friends at their local college hangout she immediately took in Oliver talking to Barry. She swore her heart jumped into her throat and this feeling she couldn't describe fluttered around in her stomach.

"Linda, hey, I was wondering when you were going to get here." Iris smiled.

Oliver's head turned at the sound of her name, his blue eyes focusing on her. His gaze so intense it was as if he was touching her skin. She swallowed, stepping forward hesitantly and taking the furthest seat from him.

She saw a look of hurt flicker across his face and she looked down in guilt.

As conversations between the group picked back up, she stayed quiet, avoiding looking at Oliver even though she could feel him looking at her.

"Where did you get that mark?" Caitlin asked and Linda looked up expecting to see her friend looking at her and her hand instinctively tugged at the sleeves of her shirt.

But no, Caitlin wasn't looking at her but at Oliver, glancing at the burn marks on his arms that was bared from the white short-sleeved shirt he wore.

Oliver glanced at his arm and then back at Caitlin. "My dad was an abusive bastard. I got in his way when he went after my mom and this was the consequence."

Barry was aware that Oliver had an abusive father growing up but the others including Iris were surprised.

"I didn't know that about your dad," Cisco said in surprise.

"It's not something my family's company PR wanted getting out." Oliver gave a sarcastic smile. "Nothing like the CEO beating on his wife and kids to bring company stocks down."

"That sucks," said Sara. "Sorry, your father is such a dick."

"It's fine." Oliver waved off. "I've put that part of my life behind me and moved on."

Felicity glanced at Linda her brow furrowing. It was no wonder Linda connected with Oliver so well with him having lived through a similar situation to her own.

Felicity liked Oliver for her friend. He seemed good for her and the best thing, he was nothing like Adrian. If only Linda wasn't with Adrian.

Still, she was here for her friend if she ever wanted to talk about it. Felicity hoped that the day would come when Linda refused to be pushed around by Adrian any longer and she put distance between herself and him or report him at least. Sara or Iris could help with that, both their fathers were detectives.

"Wow, I never would have guessed Robert Queen would hurt his son. I mean, I know he's in prison but I thought that was for embezzling money from his own company." Caitlin said with a frown.

"It was for both," Oliver gave a shrug of his shoulder. "The abuse was just kept quiet."

Caitlin looked at Linda. "That is usually the case when abuse is involved."

Linda looked away from her friends gaze. Neither Felicity nor Caitlin like that she kept her situation quiet but she didn't think they could truly understand because they've never been in her situation.

"I was thinking we should go to the movies or something this weekend as a way to wind down from everything," said Barry, effectively changing the subject.

"that sounds like a great idea." Iris intertwined her fingers with Barry's.

"We can do it Saturday. I can bring Thea." Oliver said, he looked at Linda. "She's been asking about you."

Linda looked at him in pleasant surprise. "She has?" she hadn't thought she left that much of an impression on Thea.

"Yeah, she really likes you," Oliver informed her, his lips pulling up into a small smile.

Linda's look softened, glad that Thea liked her.

"So you're going to be there on Saturday, right, Linda?" Iris asked her.

"Um," Linda looked away from Oliver to Iris. "I'm not sure."

She didn't know what Adrian's plans were but she knew she didn't want him around her friends, she wasn't even sure if Andrian would be okay with her going or if he had already made other plans for them for the weekend.

"Oh, C'mon, you have to go, we're all going to be there," Iris insisted.

"I'll try," said Linda. It wasn't a guarantee but it was the best she could do.

Linda could feel Oliver's eyes on her and chanced a look at him, his gaze still intense, she bit her lip and stood from her seat. "Excuse me a moment, I'll be right back."

Oliver watched Linda walked for the door, he hesitated only a moment. This was his chance to find out why she was suddenly avoiding him.

Linda turned when she heard the door open behind her only to see Oliver had followed her out.

"Are you alright?" he asked, stepping toward her.

"Yeah, why I wouldn't I be?" Linda responded avoiding his eyes, looking out toward the street.

"Because you've been skipping out on our lunches. I thought something might have happened to you. I thought Adrian did something." Oliver reached out, cupping her cheek gently, directing her gaze back to him.

Linda placed her hand over his and gently removed it. "Adrian, didn't do anything to me that's not par for the course, he's not the reason why I've been avoiding you." Okay, he was, however so were her parents.

"Than why have you?" Oliver asked, his brow pinching in confusion. "Is it me? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's not you. After the other night, my parents want me to stay away from you and so does Adrian." Linda told him.

"And you're just going to listen to them?" Oliver asked, disbelief clear in his voice. "They don't care about you. Not the way parents should and Adrian sure as hell doesn't."

"Their still my parents," Linda defended weakly.

"And I'm still your friend and I can promise you, I care about you a whole lot more than they do," Oliver responded, his hands reached out for hers, holding them in his. "You have to know that."

"I do." she looked down at their clasped hands. "Maybe that's the problem."

"What?" Oliver's brow pinched in confusion.

"There's this connection between us. I want to understand it, explore it but I can't take that risk. If Adrian ever found how close we've become, it wouldn't be pretty." Linda went to tug her hands-free but he tightened his grip.

"I would protect you," Oliver promised.

Linda felt warmth in her chest even as she smiled sadly. "I believe that but I have my parents to consider. I can't be selfish."

Oliver nodded slowly. "I don't believe that, you're parents don't deserve you and neither does Adrian, I'm not going to push because I want you to be able to make your own decisions about your life however I want you to know I will be waiting and if you need help all you have to do is ask."

Linda's eyes softened. "Thank you," she tugged her hands out of his and to Oliver's surprise, stepped into him, her arms coming around him in a hug. "I mean it, thank you for caring."

Oliver's arms came around her, wanting to shield her from every awful thing in her life that he could. "Always," he murmured into her hair, breathing her in.

He meant what he said. Linda may have not been able to truly accept the connection between them but it wasn't going anywhere.

As things were now nothing could come of the connection that tethered them together however like their connection he wasn't going anywhere.

He would be here waiting.

* * *

 **Reviews are encouraged.**


	8. Chapter 8

Linda looked down at her phone her thumb hovering over the text.

Thea had invited her to go to the fair with her and Oliver. The fair was only in for a couple of days.

She was so thrown by Thea's invite that she found herself saying yes before she even thought about it.

When she realized what she did her first thought was to call Thea back and cancel but she didn't want to disappoint the girl, she had sounded so excited for her to come.

Then there was Oliver to consider. He was going to be there, she hadn't seen him since their shared moment almost a week ago and she really missed just being around him.

It was her choice to take a step back from their friendship but God it was hard when all she wanted to do was just talk to him. Being around him made everything better but if Adrian found out she didn't know what he would do and it scared her.

For as long as she could remember she had always done what was expected of her and more so when she started dating Adrian and finished high school. Her whole life had become about doing as she was told and never what she wanted.

She wanted to do something for her for once. She wanted to spend the day with Oliver.

She read over the text to Adrian, that she was spending the day with Caitlin and Felicity and after another moment of hesitation she pressed the send button and waited anxiously for a reply.

It wasn't until ten minutes later she got a reply back with Adrian telling her to be back before 9.

She knew it was ridiculous that her boyfriend set her curfew but it wasn't like she could stand up to Adrian with facing the consequences of him beating her.

There was something about doing something she knew Adrian would hate and that she truly wanted for herself that was too good to pass up. It was almost like telling Andrian to go shove it without actually saying it.

She went to her room grabbing her jean jacket and giving herself a once over in the mirror next to her dresser.

The red dress clung to her torso and chest and flowed at the waist, swishing against her thighs stopping a few inches above the knees. It was flirty and fun. She slipped on her black leather cropped jacket and fluffed her hair out a bit as it fell in waves around her shoulders and headed out the door.

A small smile pulling at her lips at the thought of spending the day with Oliver and Thea.

* * *

Linda looked around at all the people who had come for the fair. It was packed with families, lots of kids and young people like herself and there were even a few older couples, walking with their grandchildren.

"Linda!" Linda turned at the sound of her name only to have Thea pulling her into a hug.

Linda hugged her back in surprise, looking at Oliver over her shoulder as he approached, dressed in jeans and a dark gray t-shirt. She smiled at him. "Hey."

Thea released her, pulling back. "I'm so glad you came. We are going to have fun today but first I need cotton candy. It's a tradition when attending a fair. You must have cotton candy." She flashed Linda a smile. "I'll be right back."

Linda watched her disappear into the crowd, heading for the cotton candy concession stand before turning back toward Oliver. "She's a bit of a whirlwind."

"Yeah, she is." Oliver agreed fondly. "She keeps me on my toes."

Linda was quiet for a minute, taking him in. "Was it your idea for Thea to invite me?"

"No, she thought it would do some good for you to take a step back from your everyday life. Of course, I would have loved to have invited you but I wanted to respect the boundaries you put in place on our friendship."

Linda looked down. She knew he was right and she really appreciated that he respected her decision but she missed just being around him.

She looked up, taking a step forward and reached for his hand. "I know what I said and I know you said you're going to be here waiting and I really appreciate it. I feel selfish for even asking but can we just spend the day like two friends who don't have a care in the world?"

"It's not selfish." Oliver squeezed her hand in his. "And if that's what you want then that's what we'll do. I just want to make your life a little easier and I want you to be happy."

Linda smiled, eyes shining up at him. God, she wanted to kiss him. He was just so sweet and caring. How could she not want more than friendship from him? It was impossible not to but he deserved someone who didn't remind him of his past or complicate his life.

"Here, I got you guys one, too?" Thea popped up beside them, two bags of cotton candy in hand.

Linda let go of Oliver's hand but she didn't step away from Oliver.

"Speedy, I only see two." Oliver pointed out.

"I figured you guys could share," Thea's smile was lit with mirth. "Oh, look, there's a friend of mine. I'll be back in a bit."

"What friend?" Oliver whirled around and watched her disappear into the crowd with someone in a red hoodie. "Thea!"

"Have fun!" he could hear her voice fading amongst all the others in attendance at the fair.

"I'm sure, she'll be fine" Linda touched his forearm. "She probably just wants to spend time with her friend without her protective brother hovering and possibly scaring him away."

"Yeah, you're right," Oliver said, turning back to her. "I know you thought you would be here with Thea so if you want to go I won't be mad."

"I'm here with you, why would I want to leave?" The words were out before she realized what she was saying but now that they were out there, she didn't want to take them back.

A surprised look filter across Oliver's face and he smiled. "You know I saw a concession booth, do you want to get something to eat that's not cotton candy?"

"I'd like that." Linda smiled.

Oliver reached for her hand, his fingers, curling around her own. "Is this okay?"

Linda looked down at their clasped hands, the way her small hand fit perfectly into her larger one, the feel of his warm hand engulfing hers. She looked back up at him, brown eyes locking with blue. "Yeah, it is."

* * *

They ended up getting ice cream instead and sitting at a picnic table near a handmade jewelry stand.

"What's your favorite ice cream?" Oliver asked Linda as she took a bite of her sundae.

"What? Why?" Linda asked, surprised by the question.

"I want to get to know the smaller details about you." Oliver grinned. "Kinda like we're playing a game of twenty questions."

"Chocolate Swirl," Linda answered.

"That explains the sundae." Oliver grinned. "Ask me anything."

"What's your favorite color?" Linda asked.

"Blue," Oliver responded. "Okay, cats or dogs?"

Linda grinned. "I never had a pet before but I always wanted a dog. If you can go anywhere where would it be and where would you go?"

"Aruba and you."

"Me?" Linda blushed. "Really?"

"Absolutely." he grinned. "If you could change one thing about me what would it be?"

"Your charm." She smiled an almost flirty smile. "You're far too charming for your own good. If there was anything you could change about me physically what would it be?"

"Nothing," Oliver answered.

"I'm being serious," Linda insisted.

"So am I. Your perfect," Oliver responded and Linda didn't know if her mind was playing tricks on her but there was heat in his gaze.

She looked down, brushed her hair back before looking back up at him through her lashes, biting her lower lip.

Oliver's eyes flickered down to her mouth before he swallowed heavily and Linda watched as the muscles in his throat flexed. There was something so alluring about it.

God, she was in so much trouble. Every day her feelings for Oliver grew but she could do nothing to stop it.

You can't control how you feel.

* * *

"Did you have fun today, Speedy?" Oliver asked as they walked into their apartment after a long day at the fair. He had spent most of the day with Linda and he wished he could spend more of his days in her company. Linda was amazing and he wanted to show her how amazing he thought she was.

"I did," Thea smiled. "You and Linda seemed close today," she responded, leadingly.

"I feel like you're going somewhere with that statement," he stepped into the living room, tossing his jacket onto a chair and taking a seat on the couch.

"That's because I am," Thea followed him, sitting on the other end of the couch, folding her legs beneath her as she angled her body to face her brother's. "Why aren't you with her?"

"Thea, you know she's with someone else." Oliver sighed, he didn't even want to think about Adrian, let alone thinking about Linda with him.

"So? He's horrible and an ass! Linda can do so much better and you like her." Thea insisted. "If you truly cared about her like I think you do, you would fight for her because Ollie, you and I both know she's a girl worth fighting for."

"I know that Speedy and I would fight for her in a heartbeat if that was what she wanted but it's not." Oliver shook his head sadly. "And until she is ready to break free of Adrian, I'm going to be her friend and be whatever she needs me to be."

Thea nodded after a moment. "I hope you don't have to wait too long for her to reach that point."

"She's worth the wait." Oliver murmured.

"I didn't say she wasn't," Thea replies, with a small smile. "I just don't want you getting hurt."

Oliver smiled at his sister affectionately. "I love you too, speedy. Enough about me and Linda. Tell me about your friend in the red hoodie."

Thea let out a loud exaggerated yawn. "Wow, it has been a long day, Ollie. Sleep certainly does just hit you out of nowhere." she stood quickly. "See you in the morning."

Oliver laughed at her avoidance tactic. "What about dinner?"

"I'll eat when you forget about my friend," Thea called over her shoulder heading straight to her room.

Oliver shook his head in amusement. If her friend was important to her, he would see him again and would find out about all that he needed to and make sure he was good enough to be around his little sister.

* * *

"You're telling me you spent the entire day with Oliver at the fair?" Caitlin asked.

Linda had met up with Felicity and Caitlin at their favorite cafe by the water and they got to talking about what they did over the weekend and she told them about the time she spent with Oliver.

"Thea mentioned, you guys were acting pretty close at the fair," Barry interjected. Barry had stopped in to get something to eat but when he spotted the girls had decided to join them. Besides he needed to talk to Caitlin about their notes for their shared class.

"Thea was there?" Felicity frowned in disappointment, she was hoping that the fair had been more of a date for her friend and Oliver because anyone was better than that douche bag Adrian.

"We went there with her but she went off with a friend not long after we got there so it was just me and Oliver most of the day," Linda admitted, biting down on her bottom lip as she thought about that day. She had felt free and like she mattered and that was all because of Oliver.

She didn't think it was possible but her feelings for him after that day have multiplied. She really liked him, he made her feel happy and the way he flirted with her made her feel desired and not like she was a stepping stone onto a career path and a perfectly planned life.

"I like him," Linda admitted.

"Yeah, we kind of got that or else you wouldn't be friends with him," Barry replied.

"I don't think she meant as a friend, Barry," Felicity said knowingly.

"What?" Barry looked at her in surprise. "You like, _like_ Oliver?"

"What are you five?" Caitlin laughed and repeated. "Like, _like_?"

Linda bit her lip. "I can't help the way I feel."

"How do you feel?" Linda asked tentatively.

"If I wasn't with Adrian, I would want to be with him," Linda admitted. "I know its wrong, I have a boyfriend but I want to share something with him that I've never shared with anyone." She wasn't brave enough to end things with Adrian, to stand up to her parents but she could give herself to Oliver. Do something that she wanted for once. "Even if it is just for one night."

Was it wrong that she wished for a one-night stand with a friend? A night with Oliver that she could cherish and carry with her for the rest of her life.

If she was to be trapped in a relationship with Adrian forever, she wanted one memory that she could always think back on and know that for that one night she had let herself have what she wanted and it was beautiful and it was everything she could ever imagine she'll ever need.

She wanted to give herself to Oliver completely for one night and she knew instinctively with every cell in her body that she would never regret it.

She could never regret ever having the chance to be with Oliver.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated but not necessary.**


	9. Chapter 9

Linda smiled as she laughed at something Oliver said. It had been a few weeks since the fair and she had taken to spending more and more time with Oliver.

She had started lying to Adrian. When she was spending time with Oliver she would tell him she was going out with Caitlin and Felicity. She knew that her friends would cover for her.

She knew it was wrong to lie but it was the only time she got to spend with Oliver and spending time with him had become so important to her. It wasn't something she was willing to give up.

"You seem happy," Oliver commented, enjoying seeing her laugh.

"I just have really enjoyed spending time with you lately." Linda smiled. "I feel at ease when I'm with you."

Oliver smiled. "I'm happy you can relax and be yourself with me."

Linda bit her lip. "If I'm being honest, it's the only time I feel like I can be my self."

Oliver reached out for her hand curling his fingers around hers in a show of support.

Linda started to smile but she felt, the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and that only happened when she felt someone was watching, she looked around slowly at first she saw nothing but then he looked out the window and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

Adrian stood on the other side of the glass, his expression dark and angry. A shiver ran through her entire body, she snapped her gaze back to Oliver, yanking her hand away from him.

Oliver's eyes flashed with pain before he registered her look of fear. "What's wrong?"

"Adrian." She looked back out the window but he was gone like he was never there to begin with.

Oliver followed her gaze. "Where?"

"I could have sworn he was there." Linda shook her head. "Maybe, I just imagine it."

Oliver took her hand back in his, squeezing. "Your safe with me."

Linda's shoulders sagged in relief at that, his words weren't just a sentiment of comfort because she truly felt safe whenever she was with him.

* * *

Linda shut the door shut softly behind her, she walked into the living room and dropped her bag in the chair, she turned to walk into the kitchen and froze up, Adrian stood in the doorway with a familiar dark look in his eyes."

"Hey," Linda smiled. "How was your day?" She moved into the kitchen and got her a glass of water.

"It certainly had its surprises," Adrian followed her into the kitchen. "What did you do today?"

"Nothing special." Linda shrugged. "The girls and I got together for a group study session."

She lifted the glass to her lips, missing his hand shooting out, smacking roughly against her wrist. The glass crashed into the wall, shattering on impact shards of glass scattering across the floor.

"Don't lie to me!" Adrian snapped.

Linda jumped, fear spiking in her chest. "I wasn't-"

"Yes, you were. I saw you today with him." Adrian sneered.

Linda took a step back, fighting the urge to look away from him, knowing it would only piss him off more. "What? Him, who?"

"Don't play dumb with me, bitch!" Adrian's hand struck out again, this time catching her across the cheek, she cried out at the pain her head snapping to the side.

Adrian gripped her jaw, his fingers digging in sharply, forcing her to look back at him. "I saw you with Oliver, laughing with him, touching, flirting, you fucking slut!"

"It wasn't," she winced at his tight grip, fighting back a cry of pain. "It wasn't like that!"

"Don't lie to me!" he roared releasing his grip on her chin, he grabbed her roughly by the arm and swung her face first into the fridge.

Her head cracked against the steel and she cried out, her temple throbbing, she placed her hands against the fridge to steady herself and turned back around, her eyes widened. Adrian was right there, his fist coming at her quickly, she had no time to react as he punched her in the face, she stumbled back into the refrigerator, her eye throbbing.

Adrian wasn't done however he wrapped one hand around her throat, and brought his fist back, punching her two more times across the jaw.

She cried out, her face throbbing with pain, and she felt something wet trickling down her temple. "Stop! Stop!" She cried. "Adria, please! You're hurting me!"

Adrian wrapped both hands around her throat. "Good." he tightened his grip, choking her.

Linda's eyes went wide, she couldn't breathe, she scratched and clawed at his hand trying to get free, her face turning red with the lack of oxygen. "Ple-ase." she choked out.

It was only once her surroundings started to blur and dark spots danced across her vision did he let go of her throat.

Linda slid to the floor, grasping her throat, tears streaming down her face.

She was in so much pain, her throat and face aching she didn't even see the kick coming until pain rippled across her abdomen, she fell to the floor on her side, a cry of pain ripped from her lips as she curled her arm around herself.

Adrain stood over her, lips pulled back into an angry scowl, his eyes dark and filled with malice, he kicked her two more times, she tried to curl herself into a ball in an attempt to make herself a smaller target but it only made him kick her harder.

She sobbed in agony. "Please, stop! It hurts!"

Adrian sneered down at her and crouched low, he grabbed her jaw roughly and tilted her head up at him. "You are going to stay away from Queen or so help me God, this will get a whole lot worse for you. Do you understand?"

Linda whimpered, overwhelmed with pain and the devastating feeling of being helpless.

Adrian let go of her jaw and backhanded her across the face, snapping her head to the side from the force. "I said do you understand?"

"I..I understand." She said brokenly. "Please stop hurting me. I understand."

"Good." Adrian smiled then ran his hand through her hair. "Go get yourself cleaned up. You look like shit." He straightened up and walked out of the room.

Linda dropped her head to the floor, a sob wracking through her body as she curled in on herself. The pain overtaking her.

This was her life and it was never going to change and she hated it.

* * *

Linda was hesitant to meet with Oliver for their regular lunch but she needed to cut ties with him, she feared if she didn't Adrian really would kill her.

And she liked Oliver, she had deep feelings for him but she didn't want to die at her boyfriend's hands.

She walked into Jitters in a high collar buttoned up top, doing her best to hide the dark bruises covering the column of her throat she wore a baseball cap, using it to cast her face in shadows and large sunglasses.

She walked up to the counter where Oliver was working the register.

"Hi, what can I get you?" Oliver flashed his charming grin.

"Nothing but I really need to talk to you." She whispered, her voice coming out low and throaty from her abused vocal cords.

Oliver's eyes widened, concerned clouding his features. "Linda?"

Linda nodded, sharply. "Do you have a minute?"

"Beth, I'm taking my break now, cover for me." He didn't wait for his female co-worker to respond before he was walking out from behind the counter, he walked around to Linda taking her by the hand and leading her outside and around the building to the back alley so they could speak privately.

He turned toward her. "What's wrong?"

"I think it's best we don't see each other anymore," Linda whispered, her heart aching at the thought of him no longer being apart of her life.

Oliver sighed. "Haven't we had this talk before? I'm here for you. Don't push me away."

"I don't want to." her breath hitched in her throat. "But I can't be friends with you anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Oliver's forehead creased in honest confusion. "I thought things were good between us."

"They are." The last thing Linda wanted was for him to think he was at fault. "This has nothing to do with you."

Oliver's eyes narrowed. "This is about him, isn't it? It's about Adrian? He said something." his eyes took her in, from the glasses to the shirt she wore, the cap. "He did something, didn't he? He hurt you again."

"I'm sorry." Linda apologized, regret welling up inside her. "I wish things were different but their not and I have to go. This is goodbye, Oliver."

"No, it's not." Oliver shook his head and reached for her but she took a step back out of his reach. "I told you I would fight for you. Let me."

Tears filled Linda's eyes and she stepped back until her back was pressed up against the brick wall behind her. "I'm not worth it."

Oliver jaw clenched and he stepped forward till his body was brushing against hers and gently took her hands in his. "Don't ever say that. You're worth it."

Oliver's hands released hers, moving up her arms he reached for her baseball cap, pushing it off the top of her head and pushed her hair back, seeing the swelling and the cut at her temple, his jaw clenched eyes darkening.

He reached for her sunglasses gently removing them before dropping them to the ground, taking in her black eye, bruises and the swollen and discoloring of her jaw.

His blood boiled and he clenched his hands into fist. "Why?"

"He saw us together," Anna whispered, her heart pounding in her chest at his closeness the anger she could see in his eyes but unlike when Adrian got angry she wasn't scared. She knew without a shadow of a doubt Oliver would never lay one violent hand on her. "He thinks I'm sleeping with you."

God, she didn't deserve this. Adrian was a fucking scumbag and he didn't deserve one single moment with her.

His eyes drifted down to her high collar shirt and his instincts told him she was hiding more bruises. He unbuttoned her shirt, one button at a time, reveal a white cami tank top beneath. Dark bruises covered her neck in the shape of fingers wrapping around the column of her throat.

"Where else did he hurt you?" Oliver demanded in concern.

Linda slowly lifted her shirt to just beneath her ribs, her skin was colored a violent red-ish purple.

Oliver felt his body vibrating with unexpressed anger.

The sight of the bruises littering Linda's perfect skin, the pain she must have suffered at Adrian's hands, how much it much still hurt.

Adrian was a piece of garbage that didn't even deserve to breathe the same air as Linda.

Oliver's jaw clenched, letting out a harsh breath. "I'm going to make him pay for this!"

"Oliver, no, please!" Linda pleaded. "You're just going to make things worse and I can't do worse."

"You won't" Oliver vowed, he stepped forward, placing one hand on her hip and the other against her unbruised cheek and leaned his forehead gently against her. "I'm never going to let anyone lay a hand on you again. I will keep you safe from this moment on, okay?

Linda nodded slowly. "Okay," her eyes filled with tears and she lifted her arms, throwing them around him, pressing her body against his chest.

Oliver wrapped his arms around her, holding her in the safety of his arms where he knew no one could hurt her and Linda had never felt safer.

* * *

Oliver swore he saw red when he walked into the high scale restaurant and saw Adrian sitting with some of his law school colleagues, laughing it up, enjoying himself like he didn't beat the crap out of his girlfriend last night because he was a controlling jealous asshole.

Adrian's laugh cut off when he caught sight of Oliver storming over to him, he stood quickly. "Queen, what the hell ar-"

Oliver slammed his fist into Adrian's face causing a commotion inside the restaurant, startled screams, and gasp cutting through the air.

"You laid your hands on Linda for the last time, Chase." Oliver spat.

Adrian shoved back at him and the second he was on his feet he ran at Oliver tackling him through a glass window.

The glass shattered around them on impact, Oliver kicked Adrian away from him and got back to his feet. Ignoring shards of glass cutting through the skin of his palm.

Adrian scrambled back to his feet, the glass cutting into his arms. "That bitch actually went to you to defend her?" Adrian sneered. "Do you actually think you can protect her from me?"

Oliver's fist clenched. "I'll protect her from you and anyone else who tries to hurt her," Oliver vowed.

He was determined that Linda never had to suffer at the hands of Adrian again even if he had to give Adrain a taste of his own medicine.

He was done hurting Linda someone Oliver cared for very deeply and would rather die than see anyone hurt her again.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Reviews are encouraged.**


	10. Chapter 10

Linda ran hoping she could get there in time to stop Oliver.

She knew Adrain got lunch with his friends on Paseo Lane. It was a high-end place, and if she was right Oliver was headed there, and she was honestly scared about what he would do.

She wasn't afraid for Adrian. She was afraid for Oliver. She didn't want him to do something that would complicate his life. She didn't want to cause problems for him.

She ran faster, needing to get there. Glad that she was only a few blocks away still as she got closer, the time it took to get there felt endless.

She turned the corner just as she heard glass shatter, her eyes widening seeing Oliver and Adrian come crashing through a cafe window, landing harshly on the sidewalk, shards of glass surrounding them.

"Oliver," she gasped, running forward but stopped when she saw both men get back to their feet continuing to exchange blows.

The streets became crowded with spectators. Linda knew she needed to put a stop to this, but she found herself watching Oliver fight Adrian so fiercely for her. To protect her.

She winced as Adrian got a good hit off on Oliver when he twisted his body to the side and kicked Oliver in the gut, sending him stumbling back.

Adrian moved in with another kick, but this time Oliver caught his leg and brought his own up, slamming it into his chest, sending him sprawling on the pavement.

"Adrain!" Linda snapped her head around at the voice, seeing her mother standing there with her father, looking nothing but worried and concern for Adrian.

"Mom?" Linda asked. "What are you doing here?"

"We were meeting with Adrian and a few of his friends for a potential business meeting. What the hell does your friend think he is doing?!" her father demanded, glaring.

Linda swallowed her eyes returning to the commotion in time to see Oliver throw Adrian onto the hood of a car.

Adrian groaned rolling off the car pushing slowly back to his feet. He gave a harsh chuckle. "You really think that bitch is worth this? Did that little slut already give it up to you? Is she that good?"

Oliver drew back his fist connecting with Adrian with so much force it sent him spiraling however Oliver didn't stop there all he could see was red, Adrian's disrespectful and demeaning words ringing in his head. He kicked Adrian into his back and dropped over him, yanking him by his shirt and driving his fist back into his jaw again and again and again and again. Repeatedly.

His knuckles split open with force, his blood and Adrian's coating his hands.

Adrain stunned by the velocity of Oliver strikes struggled to fend him off, Oliver getting the upper hand on him.

"I'm calling the police!" her mother exclaimed.

Linda's eyes widened as she listened to her mother call the cops reporting an attack on what she claimed to be an innocent man by a psycho.

Linda rushed forward. Oliver needed to stop before he killed Adrian and he needed to get out of there before the cops showed up.

Once Adrian's parents got wind of this they were going to try their hardest to put him away with this, and they were two of the cities, top Lawyers. She feared how they would take this.

She didn't want to lose Oliver over this. She needed him. She needed him as her friend, and she needed him in her life.

"Oliver!" Linda yelled a few feet from him as his fist stuck Adrian again and again. "Oliver you have to stop!"

Oliver could hear her screaming for him to stop, but her voice sounded so far away when all he could see was red, all he could feel was this hot white anger and a desperate need to make sure Adrian never got the chance to hurt her again.

He could make that happen all he had to do was keep on hitting him.

Linda could see he was not going to stop. If she didn't do something, he was going to beat Adrian to death.

"Oliver, please, you have to stop!" She closed the distance between them and grabbed his arm as he raised it to hit Adrain again.

Oliver's head snapped around, looking at her for a long moment.

"Trust me in this, Oliver. You have to get out of here." Linda pleaded. "Please."

Oliver nodded slowly, and she released his arm.

Oliver turned back to Adrian and jerked him up.

"You're going to stay the hell away from Linda, and her friends or so fucking help me. I will kill you with my bare hands without hesitation." Oliver drew back his hand and hit Adrian as hard as he could.

Adrian's jaw cracked, and his head smacked against the asphalt. He was unconscious.

Oliver stood and moved toward Linda as sirens blared, drawing closer.

"Go," Linda urged. "You have to get out of here now. The last thing you need it to get arrested."

Oliver reached for her. "I'm sorry, I couldn't let him hurt you anymore. I couldn't stand by and do nothing while you suffer at his hands."

"It's okay, just please, you have to get out of here, or things are going to get so much worse." Linda pleaded.

Oliver tugged her into his arms, holding her close. "I'll see you soon. I promise." he pressed an affectionate kiss to the top of her head.

Linda nodded, and Oliver released her, she watched him turn and take off down the street disappearing down the alleyway.

A few minutes later the cops arrived, and her parents were the first to start talking to the police, telling them that Oliver had attacked Adrian unprovoked.

An Ambulance came and took Adrian to the hospital. The cops had asked her for her account of the events, and she told them the reason for what happened.

Linda informed them that Adrian was abusive and showed them her bruises and Oliver was defending her.

The officers asked her to come down to get a statement, she agreed avoiding her parents' angry eyes.

She hadn't planned on coming forward about Adrian's abuse, but if it helped Oliver, she would do it.

She didn't want to lose Oliver because he was protecting her. She didn't want to lose him at all. She couldn't.

She honestly needed him in her life.

* * *

 **A/N: Short chapter but the next one should be longer. I hope the fight scene wasn't too horrible.**


End file.
